


Charming Templar’s

by wwblb



Series: Charming Templar's [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU of an AU, Charming Templar's, Dark, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time skip a little bit</p></blockquote>





	1. Intro

The Wounded Coast was a popular dumping ground for apostate refuges and any Templar trying to make his bones knew it was worth an off day or two staking out the caves nearby. Templar Issac sucked in a breath as he finally spied the mage he’d been tracking for days. She was small, dark haired, and so deliciously Ferelden. All alone and shipwrecked with little supplies left her an easy target. He simply waited for her to turn her back as she prepared her fire one night when he knocked her magic out with a silence spell. The girl kicked and screamed as he scooped her up and brought her to his camp, but he easily overpowered her.

Beneath the smell of sea and weeks on a boat he could just make out Ferelden, the smell turned aroused something in him. Issac bound her wrists and ankles with enchanted rope wordlessly before laying her on the ground near his own fire. “You are old enough to know, mages belong in the circle” he chided pulling some food from his pack. The young woman didn’t speak, merely watching him and occasionally struggling with her bonds. She snarled at his offers of food so he ate alone, managing to get her to choke down a few ladle-fulls of water. The weather was getting cold and he felt guilty leaving her outside to freeze so he brought her into his tent. Spreading out his bedroll he tried to explain he meant for them to lie together to sleep, but she made no show of understanding. Instead of lying down she crawled to the edge of the tent as far from him as possible. Hands and feet bound and silenced there was little she could do to escape so he shrugged lying down to sleep as she stayed huddled in the corned of his tent, her lead rope from her hands attached firmly to his belt.

He awoke to her small lips on his and he bolted awake. Small hips straddled his awkwardly with her feet bound behind her. The girl ground herself on him raising an eyebrow and motioning to the ropes. Issac grinned; she thought he was dumb enough to free her for a ploy like this? He’d let her try at least. His body had already responded to the girl’s tricks, member hard and stiff beneath his trousers.

Sitting up he reached for her binds, loosing her hands and thus the lead, which went straight for his cock. Acting eager and excited she palmed him through his trousers motioning again for her feet to be freed. While she touched him he assented, carefully untying her feet from one another as she busied herself palming him. The instant her legs were loose she punched him in the face and made a run for the door.

Issac laughed as she fell flat on her face, not noticing he’d tied her leg to his instead of freeing her completely. Now true fear appeared in her eyes as he pulled her closer by tugging on the rope attached to his leg. “It isn’t nice to tease little Miss Ferelden,” he laughed in the dim lamplight.

Once she was back in his grasp he forced her to lay beneath him on the bedroll. One large hand easily held both of her tiny wrists above her head pinning her to the ground. The other rucked up her robes and ripped off her smalls. A knee found itself between her legs and he easily nudged them open. “Is this what you wanted? A bit of Templar comforts before the Circle?” he teased find the spot on her neck between shoulder and collarbone. He nipped her lightly once again grinding his knee between her legs.

“Just remember you started this,” he laughed as he kissed up her neck as she writhed trying to escape his grasp.  When he tried to kiss her she turned away so he gripped her chin with his free hand and forced it still. Knowing she couldn’t move an inch in this position she relaxed and let him move her carefully.  She had to hide a snarl as he pressed his lips to hers. Soon his tongue invaded her as well, the slick slide of muscle along hers both unwanted and arousing. Without thinking she ground against his leg a little and he felt he’d won.

Issac deepened the kiss earning himself a slight reciprocation from the young mage captive. Satisfied with her compliance he moved down to her breasts, freeing them from their confines and suckling them one at a time.  “You know if you tell me your name I’d have something to moan at least,” he offered biting down harder on her sensitive flesh. “For the record, I’m Issac” he added before moving to the other one.

Wanting to move lower he released her hands, but kept a warning pressure on her shoulder with his hand, reminding her she was as good as pinned with him on top. She made no move to run, knowing well she was still tied to the Templar. Once Issac found himself between her legs he paused to enjoy the scene. A trembling Ferelden beauty who still smelled of home, who in fact had kissed him first in an failed attempt to flee. She’d socked him hard in the nose and he couldn’t leave it at that, he had his pride after all.

Issac slid his hand from her shoulder to her neck gently pressing in, large hands easily surrounding her thin throat.  He knew she was too small to handle him without a little preparation so he figured he’d enjoy the work. Nipping her inner thighs until she started to squirm, Issac reveled in the little pants he finally drew out of her. The mage tried to sit up, but a quick squeeze kept her flat on the ground. Deciding to up the ante he began licking the outside of her sex enjoying the scent and taste of her arousal.

Under his fingers he could feel her pulse quicken and it aroused him all the more. He wanted her now, no longer wanting to wait, but it would be so much more delicious to make her beg for it. Slowly he swiped his tongue across her clit, earning himself another pant and her hips jarring into his face. Backing away he breathed softly on top of her folds, reminding her he was close.

“Beg” he instructed her thusly. “Beg me and I’ll do more,” he repeated. The girl thrashed her head back and forth cheeks red as he taunted her.  Tellingly she pushed her hip forward, body admitting what her words would not. “Say it” he reminded heat from his tongue close enough for her to sense. A little sound that almost sounded like words came from her mouth unbidden. Issac lifted his head from between her legs and grinned. “What was that?” he asked smugly.

Her cheek twinged as the needs of her body outweighed any rational thought. “Please” she said shortly, the first actual words she’d said to him. “Please who?” Issac teased tongue once again brushing her lightly. “Please Issac” she offered hoping it would satisfy him. He’d been expecting ‘Sir’ or ‘Templar’, but instead she’d said his name, it was so wonderfully decadent. She begged again, reminding him he’d promised to stop torturing her and he dove in delving between her folds with vigor.

The girl openly cried out as he attacked her sex with his lips and tongue. The sudden relief overwhelmed her completely. His hand slipped from her neck instead holding tightly to her hips as the other slowly worked a thick finger its way inside.  She panted and squirmed, for once not trying to escape him. He worked his hands in her faster and faster until she began bucking and moaning for him.

Right as he felt her on the edge be pulled away leaving her breathless and whining. “Now you are going to tell me your name little girl” he laughed, knowing well she was close to his age. She was however quite tiny compare to him, especially underneath him, writing for his touch. He pulled himself back above her, freeing his cock from their confines, purpled and wet with precum from want.

The Templar took his prick in his hand and guided it to her folds, shying just short of entering their heat. “Name” he demanded. She threw him a look of defiance that quickly crumbed as he dragged the head between her folds. “Say it mage” he demanded. Again she tried to resist, but the pressure was too much. “A…a…aliea” she finally gave in.

“Beautiful” he huffed as he slid into her. Once again overwhelmed by sensations she just watched as his muscular torso pushed to her and away as he fucked her. The sight was mesmerizing. She pouted slightly when he settled lower on her, to take her lips in another kiss. This time she offered no resistance to his tongue as he filled her small mouth with each passionate kiss. 

Aliea was so on edge from his mouth on her sex it took little time to build her up again. When Issac sensed her coming again he stilled biting her earlobe and whispering “no.” She cried out in complaint as he refused to give her any friction, holding her hips still as she tried to find her release.

“Cruel Templar” she added once he started moving again, knowing well he’d deny her as soon as she felt an orgasm building. “There are crueler my little Aliea” he promised fucking her harder against the cool ground. He took turns kissing her deeply and toying with her breasts as he worked her up just to keep her from finding any release. On the seventh go she began begging openly “Please please Issac don’t stop, please just let me, please Issac please.” Tears of frustration fell down her cheeks and he grinned down at her. Leaning down he kissed them away slowly restarting his motions again.

“Mmmm my my Aliea I will enjoy having you in the Gallows with me” he promised as he felt his own release building. She trembled as he reminded her of her fate while still desperate to end the pressure in her loins. “Tell me you’ll want me again,” he teased feeling her tense and close yet again. “Yes yes I will want you Issac,” she cried out, giving up any pretense of restraint.

Issac grabbed a fistful of her hair in his hands, pulling her body up as he fucked her harder finding release from her tightening walls, mouthing ‘Aliea’ in her hair. Aliea screamed out his name as she came with him, milking him thoroughly. He kissed her hard over and over until they were both out of breath, both from the passionate kisses and their pleasure.

Rolling on his side still inside her Issac pulled her close leaving a kiss on her forehead. “Oh Aliea” he promised “You will love it in the Gallows…at least when you are with me.” Aliea flushed and buried her face in his chest. She still wanted to flee, having no interest in being caged, but for now…she was stuck with him. Whether she liked it or not…question was…which was it?


	2. Dreams of Escape

A few days after her arrival at the circle Aliea found herself alone in a room with an open window. Without thinking she scrambled out, almost tumbling off the very high tower, fingers clutching the thin ledge tightly. "Damn it to the void" she muttered under her breath. Templars patrolled beneath her feet, some 60 odd feet in the air, if she even could make it down.

While she worked on what to do, fingers aching she heard a throat cleared above her. Issac stared down at her half angry half amused. "How many times must I tell you there is no escape!" he chided pulling her in the window easily. "How many times must I tell you I'll never give up!" she spat back. Once he deposited her on the floor he crossed his arms and looked on, face unreadable.

"I suppose I'm to be punished...?" she asked softly. "Most definitely, but I could be persuaded to keep it between us, so it won't be on your record" he offered, somewhat pleased with himself. "I'm a grown woman you know, not some naughty school child" she protested, trying to decide what her next move should be. His cruel grin clued her into his motive, he wanted to 'punish' her.

"Maker if you aren't transparent Issac" she laughed, tossing his name cavalierly to keep him guessing, since so much of the time she insisted on calling him Ser or Mister Templar. She tossed her hair and spun around to leave, not taking his bait. "Don't you dare" he warned, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder.

Turning slowly Aliea batted her eyelashes at him, "dare what Mister Templar?" Issac let out a self satisfied groan, that was more like it! "Dare take one step out of this room without having paid penance" he warned sternly, fighting the joy in his voice. "What shall I do Mister Issac" she questioned in a sultry tone. "Oh my saucy little pet, I bet you can think of something" he chuckled.

Aliea quirked a brow with a smile and dipped for a moment before standing up confused. "What am I supposed to do with...all that" she asked motioning at his heavy plate. Issac laughed "of course" forgetting she was unused to the complicated uniform of a Templar. "Let me show you" he whispered forcing her to lean in a listen close. Taking her hands he showed her each of the hidden stays of his plate, expertly removing just the codpiece, almost unnoticeable beneath the heavy skirt.

Aliea concentrated hard, something told her she'd be expected to do this again and fast. "Are you angry?" she asked after a moment, not quite ready to jump under his skirts. "Disappointed, I told you you wouldn't find a way out, why do you want to get away from me so badly?" he explained sadly. "It's not YOU" she protested, small hands diving beneath the skirts.

A gloved hand pulled her face to look up him, her eyes were stormy, but  
Me: sorrowful. "Just remember, it's for the best, and this way we can be together always" he soothed. Her hands had found him, freed and wanting, his prick hot under her small cool fingers. "Oh yes pet, you see, this is just how the Maker wants it" he muttered happily. Her head bobbed beneath his skirts and he could no longer see her pretty face.

His armor thudded against the wall as he leaned on the stone, not wanting to trust his legs during such intense moments of pleasure. Thin lips and hot tongue bathed him eagerly, it wasn't so hard to rev up her want of him, the raw attraction was always there, simmering.

To be honest she enjoyed their game, it was much more fun then sitting around accepting defeat and living in the circle and she was fairly sure there would be man benefits to warming the bed of a Templar of his rank. She could already tell she was "marked" as his, no other Templars had dared make a move on her. She liked the freedom, what little there was in the tower, that came with being on Issac's special orders.

Steeling herself she attempted to take him in her mouth, a feat not to be undervalued. His prick was truly thick and took every ounce of her willpower not to spit out and cough. It was dark and hard to see under the skirt so she pulled it apart and attempted to get his attention.

A hand on her her forehead indicated his focus. "What is it pet?" he asked kindly. "It's too hot" she muttered hoping he'd permit her to stay uncovered for the rest of her "punishment." Issac laughed, "would you like some air?" motioning to the still open window. "I'd not be ashamed to show you off, but I'm thinking..." he started until her annoyed stare cut him off.

"Oh come on Aliea, be adventurous!" he teased. Pouting she pushed up her chin disapproving of his suggestion. "I'm not some erotic dancer eager to show off my ware to anyone who gazes!" she bemoaned. "Oh my sweet mageling, I'll bring out some daring in you, just wait" he promised. Unimpressed she leaned forward and sucked his length back in her mouth, no longer wanting to speak on the subject.

Issac meant to complain, but the only sound he made was a sigh of pleasure. He put both hands on her head and encouraged her deeper, murmuring words of encouragement. It was hard for her to breathe, tears leaking from her eyes, but she kept on trying to fit more and more in her small mouth.

"Oh my sweet little" he tried to say, but the words came out intelligible with sighs and groans. Small fingers on his prick, stroking, pulling, rubbing and he was almost done for. A loud banging to the door startled Aliea so much she almost bit down unintentionally. "Hawke!" a loud voice bellowed "duty started an hour ago, why are you still in here?" Issac strained to respond "I'm doing rounds my way Cullen! Leave me be." Aliea almost snickered as she continued to felate him, not pausing even for a moment. Cullen laughed and walked away, surely Issac would fill him in later why his voice sounded like he had his balls in a vice.

"Fuck, Aliea" he spat out once he was sure Cullen had stomped away. In response she sucked harder and tugged again at his sac. "Maker!" he cried out as he passed the edge, emptying his seed in her delicate throat. "Have I been a good girl?" she teased, wiping her mouth and coming to her feet. "So good" he assured, pulling her up for a deep kiss, not caring that he too swallowed some of his release, nothing would keep him from her. Fin


	3. I'll be your hero

Time for some sexy Templar Issac RP!

Issac clicked his teeth and repeated the statement "You'd be safest with me until we get you integrated." Aliea sat on the cot she'd been assigned and looked up at Issac, who'd waited a whole thirty minutes since she'd been moved into the circle "So all the mages have a Templar?" "No but you are a special case, usually apostates don't last as long as you did out there. Your fellows here may be jealous." he explained without having to pause a moment. 

"Confused she asked "So you have to protect me from other mages...?" to which he responded "And perhaps unsavory recruits into the order? Look I know this isn't standard procedure but would you rather take your chances without my protection?" Exasperated she changed course "I didn't say that! I was just curious, I still am, am I your only charge for example? Will I only get your protection a few days a week?"

"My duty is to all the mages here, but if you are quiet... I do not share my quarters with any other Templar you can always stay safely at night with me" he assured her. Smiling she prodded "Oh really? Such a privilege! And if I take you "protection" no harm will come to me?"

His eyebrows narrowed "No harm as long as you behave. No trying to escape, I can tell that you are a willy one and even now plot. Simply don't. Listen to me and obey my rules and you shall remain safe." Aliea scoffed "Rules? Is one of them sucking your cock on command?" Issac grinned "So cheeky. You were the one who started that pet, don't forget it. " How could I? I couldn't even fit it in all the way!" she claimed vividly. "Enough talk now, will you accompany me to my quarters or stay here in the group dormitory, your choice" he said sternly. 

Aliea sighed, "You like to pretend like I have choices Mister Templar! I'm coming." Issac grinned, maker this Mage is fiery! He thought remembering their night together on the coast before he started to feel a pang of guilt. He'd wait for her to start again.... Yes he told himself to appease his conscience. Here we are pet... Now I do not have an extra cot so blankets on the floor until I can find one.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor like some mabari Mister Templar, if I'm in this fancy prison for real I'm enjoying the perks, starting with your fancy bed!" she protested slipping past him and climbing onto it. Flipping on her back she luxuriated in the soft sheets. "Maker it's been ages since I've been in a bed!" she half moaned. 

Issac didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. Well my little mageling I hope you know that I will not abandon this comfort as well. He said slowly unbuckling his armor. Aliea grinned, subtly sliding up her uncomfortable circle robes up an inch, revealing a tantalizing patch of thigh. Issac was kind enough and handsome, keeping him happy was her best chance at escape and they both knew it. "I would expect no less, though how you fit in this bed I can't quite understand." 

Issac let out a chuckle, yes they are a bit small in my opinion, but at least comfortable. He bit his lip as he caught a glimpse of her thigh. He threw his armor aside, now clad only in his underclothes he walked towards the bed. "I feel over dressed,” she laughed, but made no move to disrobe. She wasn't some whore who just stripped for strangers, their previous night together or not. 

I wouldn't worry too much about privacy here my little Mage but if you wish you can change behind a curtain, if not it bothers me none if you want to wear those thick circle robes to sleep in. Her eyebrow quirked at change,’ “You mean I don't have to sleep in this?" she quickly asked, "but you took all my clothes." Issac grinned as he threw her one of his soft undershirts. You may use this, it will be long enough on you to use as a nightshirt. 

"Turn around" she instructed plainly, quite sure he would peek anyways. As you wish pet he teased turning his large frame to face the wall. His cock twitched in excitement at the thought of her petite frame with one of his shirts draping it. With practiced ease she slid off the bulky robe, tossing it over his blonde head for good measure. Happy to rid herself of the itchy smalls, but less eager for him to know it she hid them behind the bed. He was right; the shirt was a perfect fit and very soft. It hid nothing however, nipples taut in the cool night air showing clearly through.

May I turn around now misses modesty? He teased. You know I've seen it all before. She giggled her approval, taking a moment to appreciate the view he had left her with, long muscled arms, thick corded legs, and a perfect arse. "I'm a lady Mister Templar,” she explained crossing her arms to hide her chest. "And that was different, here you have full bright light in which to ogle me, so if you want another show you'll have to earn it." Issac laughed again at his Mage, she had quite the mouth on her. When he turned around his cock stiffened completely at the sight. Not wanting to draw attention to it he quickly slid under the covers. Maker help him he would try his hardest to behave!

Aliea noticed the swollen prick, but kept her smart mouth shut. The feel of his skin sliding against hers under the sheets was intoxicating. She couldn't let him know how much she craved him, it would make her appear weak. "I hope you don't snore in the comfort of your own bed oh captor." I haven't been told that I do. He shifted uncomfortably accidentally grinding his prick against her. This would be hard... How could the maker lay such temptation in front of him? Instinctively she pressed hard against him. "Have you ever shared a bed?" she laughed. "You need to make room,” she alerted pushing him gently in the side. 

I haven't had a guest... Stay over.... He said thinking of his on again off again pirate lover, she never stayed after their fun. He groaned at her grinding against him as he tried to make room. Once she had him fully on his side she tucked herself into him completely. "Ahh" she let out unintentionally. His prick was firmly against her, but she didn't mind. 

Issac closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep but the pressure was becoming too much. He turned around to get away... She must be some kind of desire demon! She matched his movements and ground her own pelvis against his arse. "You are so warm" she muttered into his back, almost kissing the tan flesh with each word. Issac gritted his teeth, did she want this? "Snuggle up if you are cold little Mage" he let slip hoping she'd let her small hands roam his body. More of her skin pressed to his, bare legs pushed against his own. "Do you want me to Mister Templar?" she baited again, wanting to procure a reaction from the man of the Maker, feeling emboldened that if she called for help he'd be stopped.

I'd not say no to a beautiful woman wanting to get closer to me... His breath increased in pace... He thought even if she is a Mage…"Not the same as asking" she teased, deliberately running her tongue through her teeth to ghost over his skin. Her hand found his Adonis belt and lingered. Then come close to me little Mage. He whispered seductively.

Pulling up the shirt to let her naked stomach press against his back. Her fingers tightening on his hip bone, pushing them closer together. "Closer?" She asked softly. Yes, get even closer... His muscles tightened and started to ache for her touch. "Turn around" she whispered, letting her lips fully touch his skin now, fingers inching closer to his prick. The coarse hair grazing her knuckles, her own want for him starting to cloud her mind. He turned around his chest rising and falling heavily. "You are making this very difficult..." He whispered knowing that he could not pass this up with her...even if it meant so much guilt. 

"Making what difficult Mister Templar?" she pressed licking her lips and focusing on the little space and clothes between them. Her lack of smalls was now apparent in the dim light beneath the sheets. Making it difficult for me to control myself he huffed painfully waiting for her to take things to the next level. If it only slightly alleviated his guilt he would wait for her to initiate.

"Control yourself? I thought that was a mark of a good Templar, complete and utter control, after all, us mages can't be trusted to be good" she whispered softly enough he had to lean in to hear her. A hand splayed itself on his chest, heat radiated. She rubbed the hair gently, thinking, plotting, she would not give in to him easily. I am a good Templar but I am also a man little Mage, it may not be so nice to tempt me so. He stroked her arm eager to touch her soft skin. 

"No one said I was nice,” she laughed. Slowly she slid the hand on his chest down till just above his navel. "I am your prisoner remember? Am I also your weakness?" Issac suddenly turned away and grabbed a blanket he'd said too much, he'd just have to deal with it tonight. "I... I will take the floor..." He stuttered flustered at how easily she got to him, got him to want her with a need almost painful. 

"But you can't leave me here all alone" she complained putting a hand on his back. "Why else am I here?" she huffed a little misty eyes and lustful. Issac bit his lip, why was she there? He did want to protect her but he did have a dark motive. "You don't want to be alone?" He asked honestly unsure of her desires. 

"No one does, not really, but right now especially, you are the only one I know here,” she admitted finally. "But won't you just bore of me and move on if I give you want you want?" she continued fearfully, her guard lowered once again. 

“Tire...of you?” Issac was truly confused. I doubt I'd ever tire of you my little Mage. I've never done.... Anything like this this with one of the circle mages.... He blushed a little at his admission. "You made me promise I'd want you again,” she reminded softly. Not looking at him she whispered, "I want you," his admission relieving her remaining fears of continuing this tryst.

Issac crept back to a laying position on the bed. "You want me my pet?" He whispered letting a grin creep onto his face. "Because I have wanted you again, I've wanted you since we got back to the gallows." Aliea bit her lip, almost afraid to say more. "Then why have you waited?" she asked simply letting her legs part ever so slightly. 

"Because," he slipped a hand onto the inside of her thigh, "I know you started this on the coast but... I wanted you to want this for real from me." His hand slid closer to her sex. "Now say it for me." "Only if you promise not to make me cry this time,” she laughed, recalling the exquisite torture he'd put her through that first night. She quirked an eyebrow and waited for his response. He had the upper hand again, her clearly trapped in the tower, but she didn't want to give in too quickly. 

"I wouldn't dream of it!" He said reaching her unclothed sex with a finger. "Now tell me, have you ached for me?" He asked while tracing her entrance with broad stroke. "Since the moment you left me" she teased leaning into his touch. Eyelashes fluttering as he touched her.

Swear that you will be mine Mage. Issac said licking his lips at the sight before him. She was already wet and swollen from want. Say it and I will give you what you crave. "As long as I am in this tower, I will be yours Issac" she hissed eager to feel him on her once again. It wasn't a lie, she had no reason to trust anyone else in the maker forsaken place, trust the enemy you knew and all that. Issac stripped his smalls eagerly freeing his cock. "Show me then pet, show me how much you missed my cock." He leaned back anxious for his little Mage to touch him. 

Small fingers curled around the shaft, tentatively in the bright light of his quarters. The fire in his eyes kept her from questioning his change in demeanor, she kind if liked it. 

"It looks quite different in this light" she alluded cryptically, letting her hand lightly stroke him. "Surprising how the light can play tricks on your eyes" she added after a moment. Winding him up would become her new favorite hobby while trapped in this prison. 

Issac gritted his teeth for a moment. "Can you wrap your hand around it all the way?" He asked annoyed by her lack of adoration. Aliea pouted and looked up at him hurt. "Of course not! It's as thick as a chantry candle! I mean it felt big in the tent, but Maker in this light it's monumental!" she teased finally stroking his ego as he desired.

Issac grinned ear to ear pleased with himself, and with his pet’s words. "You think I'd have to work you up to get you ready my pet? Or do you think I could just go on and thrust right in?" He teased letting one of his thick fingers slide into her already slick entrance. "I think I'd need a nice long session to get ready, you see I heal quickly so you'd simply not fit" she teased hand still on him. She wanted his mouth on her again, without all the teasing and sweet torture.

Issac loved her hinting, he could tell what she craved, and he would not give in so easily. "Hmmm I don't know what could possibly persuade me to work you, it might be too tempting to take you so tight." He teased adding his thumb to rub in a circular motion on her nub.

"I'll make it easy Mister Issac, will you want me again later?" she offered softly. Tugging his sac softly to punctuate her point. "My body is much more likely to receive again and again if you take care to always prepare it before subjecting it to that chantry pillar cock of yours" she added warmly. Issac broke into a broad grin as she wrapped her fingers around his prick. "Well my little mageling what do you think?" He questioned knowing his manhood was sure to impress.

Issac happily thought of being able to do this with her over and over again, taking her roughly, or gently whatever mood struck him. "I think I can agree to those terms mageling." He whispered seductively as he rolled onto his belly and planted his head between her legs. He started with a slow broad stroke of his tongue against her tender sex before licking in between sucking her sensitive clit. 

Trying to hide her smug grin she laid back to better accommodate him. The soft plush of his mattress was so much better than the hard cold sand of the coast. She'd live an easy sentence in this tower with her guard wrapped around her finger, and toes, and every other part she wished. She let out a pleased sigh as he made contact, the night they shared was no fluke, and he certainly knew his way around a lady. He'd claimed no other Mage, but whom did that leave in this life? Another Templar? Aliea felt a pang of jealousy and tried to ignore it, she refused to get attached. 

Issac worked her, slowly sliding a finger and then two into her channel. He had learned well how to please a woman through his on again off again lover, well-endowed pirate who blew into the city once or twice a year. "Do you like pet? If you behave I could do this all the time." He whispered in between laves. 

Aliea chewed her lip a moment, biting back the snark. She'd never escape this place without a friend, especially a friend with these sorts of benefits, but she had to play her part. "Oh yes Issac, so so much" she pleaded. Issac was encouraged by her words and intensified his licking and pumping of his fingers. As he started to feel her tense he demanded, "say my name pet, say it!"

"Oh Ser Templar" she cried out trying not to giggle it loose her place in her pleasure. His tongue felt so good, but she was no broken filly, he had to remember. And lose* Issac rose up with a scowl, no she wouldn't be so easy, but he kind of liked her spirit. "Now pull of that nightshirt and show me those beautiful breasts in the light." He said kissing the inside of her thigh. 

Aliea smiled, score one for her. Without complaint she pulled the top from her small frame, eager to see his reaction in the daylight. "What now Ser Templar" she egged on trying not to squirm as he tickled her with his goatee.

Issac cupped one, then the other in his large hands. "Ah even better than I remembered." He purred before taking a nipple between his lips, nipping a little hard between suckling. She tried not to lean so hard into his touch, but her body didn't have the discipline to resist him. It might be harder than she thought to play with him. "Oh yes, they lack a certain brightness in the far." 

Issac grunted sucking harder and grinding his cock against her. Yes this would be heavenly, she'd be his Mage, his beautiful sexy Mage, and he could have her under his control in no time. "So you are a breast man Ser Templar?" she taunted, noticing the attention he was lavishing on her chest. She dared to put a hand on his cheek, earning a look from Issac. 

Issac popped her nipple out of his mouth and grabbed a handful of her arse cheek. "Oh I wouldn't say that, I enjoy all the beauty a woman has to offer." He was almost losing his mind to lust however cool he was trying to stay on the outside. Aliea squealed at the squeeze to her bottom, but grinned nonetheless. "I take it I'm not so bad then? Even if I'm a naughty apostate who's never slept a night in the circle?" she asked calmly. She was desperate for release and he had to know. He'd promised not to torture her this time, but could he resist?

"It's alright my mageling you are safe in the circle now, safe with me." He maneuvered himself to where the head of his cock teased her sex. "You will love staying here with me, getting a good fucking daily." He teased rubbing against her clit.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she laughed pulling his head up close enough to kiss him hard. "I'm getting the impression this is somewhat special treatment on your part. The thick head if his prick slid against her opening, slick with want of him, she couldn't deny her attraction, but she didn't have to be his puppet either. Issac kissed back his tongue invading her delicate mouth before pulling back and saying, "maybe a bit of both." Before waiting for her reaction he slowly started to sink his length into her ready sex. 

Aliea's mouth dropped open as he shocked her with his admission. The raw power in his voice, promise and threat indeed. "Oh Issac" she stuttered out, finally obeying what he commanded. She had to struggle to stay still as his thick cock made it's way deep inside, she could feel it stretching her slowly. 

"That's it pet." He huffed against her neck as he slowly buried his cock to the hilt deep within her. He paused to take it all in, her so tight around him, he knew she loved this as much as he did. He began to pull out keeping a slow pace. "What, no name for me?" she teased lightly. "I'd hope I mean more to you then some mabari" she struggled to express, the weight of him hard to handle still. Her hands found themselves running up his torso, grazing the skin gently, and appreciating the fineness of his physique. 

"Ah Aliea you wouldn't willingly give up your name on the coast." He teased back punctuating his words with deeper thrusts. Her tight channel was almost his undoing already. Before their last night together it had been months since he had sex. Having an idea he pulled out and lay on his back. "Your turn to climb on top of me my sweet little Aliea" 

"I still thought I'd have been able to escape, it would be easier if I was a stranger" she admitted, missing him the second he left her body "I bet you'd have dreamt of me, the apostate that made love to you and then disappeared." Her body ached for him, feeling a deep need to rejoin their bodies. Knees barely able to straddle him, she aligned his cock to her core once again. 

"I doubt if you got away that I'd ever be able to forget you." He sighed truthfully glad that he was able to hold on to such an attractive and fiery Mage who wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He took a moment to appreciate her body as she climbed on top of him. Truly he had been lucky stumbling across on the coast! 

She slid down on him even slower than he'd entered her before, to delay him, a little pay back of her own. "I bet you'd think of me nightly as you laid down on this bed" she accused, rubbing her own breast to entice him. Aliea had given into once, she had to find an upper hand, and it was too tempting to let him take over. 

"I think I would, but one thing you may not know my sweet Mage," he trusted up catching her off guard, "is that once I had a taste I wouldn't rest until I found you again. Maker help me I'd have to have you again." He couldn't help himself somehow she had already driven him to have to have her and keep her as his own. 

"I wouldn't of minded, I think you've ruined me on other men" she teased, the overly full feeling in her loins reminding her she'd never forget a night with him. "But why must you have taken me prisoner to continue our assignations?" she asked somewhat seriously for someone rocking on her captors prick with so much earnest.

Issac paused for a moment as a sad yet stern look crossed his face. "You know why it must be like this. It is for everyone's good!" He sighed exasperated. "It's so we can all be safe." "Ah yes, I'm such a danger, is that why I'm riding your cock?" she laughed bouncing hard enough on him to cause her breasts to swing. She refuses to be swayed by his seemingly concerned reasoning; nothing would ever convince her that mages shouldn't be free. 

"A danger to most, I on the other hand," he gripped her hard and bucked, "I can handle it." He had no desire to get into debate at this moment; no all he cared about was her slick heat enveloping his prick. Aliea cursed under her breath, as he pressed deeper within her. Issac wasn't easy to convince either. "I hate you a little bit" she huffed, rolling back her hips, watching his hands holding her tightly. His thick cock slid in and out of her, hot and slick, like she'd been created for him, fitting perfectly.

"Hate me, that's no way to talk to me my little Mage. " Issac grunted as he increased the power behind each thrust. He pulled her tight against his sculpted chest. "I'll fuck those harsh words right out of you." Aliea scoffed at him, "you can try!" Sneering she held tightly to him and he increased the force behind each thrust. His anger only served to egg her on more. 

Issac chuckled to himself, she was willful and he did enjoy a challenge. After a few more powerful thrusts he lifted her off of his cock and laid her on the bed. "On your hands and knees, arse in the air." He commanded full and well knowing that fucking her like that would bring him to a quick release.

She struggled as he pulled away, all chances of release flitting away for the moment. "Fine" she assented realizing he was not done with her yet. As slowly as she dared Aliea crawled onto all fours and waited. 

Issac positioned himself behind her and grabbed a handful of her arse. Someday he'd claim her other entrance he thought with a smirk. He rubbed his cock between her cheeks humming as he did so imagining how tight it would be but no not today it would have to.

Balling the bedclothes in her hands as he manhandled her. Why was it she found his rough treatment so appealing? Perhaps because boring chit about the weather or Oresian fashion never interested her. With Issac there was bite, but an underlining of sweet he couldn't hide. 

He paused then sunk into her gripping her hips tightly for support. He fucked her at a fast pace now too excited to take anything slow. He leaned over and bit and sucked at the back of her neck feeling an animalistic urge to mark her as his own. 

Everything in her told her to struggle beneath him, but her body refused to obey. Instead it shuddered and keened lost in sweet pleasure. "I'll never stop trying to leave" she forced out, words sounding far from sincere. "We will see." He grunted as he plunged his hand between her legs wanting to wring one more orgasm from her. Rubbing her nub as he fucked her hard and fast. "You will stay with me pet," he growled feeling the pressure building in his loins. 

Aliea leaned into his hand desperate to find release before he finished with her. "Until I can escape I will you mean" she goaded, eyelids fluttering as the peak finally broke under his thick calloused finger. As Issac felt her muscles tighten he came letting her tight channel milk his seed from his body. His anger over her comments fading as he collapsed against her back. He kissed her neck gently. 

Basking in the afterglow Aliea leaned into his kisses, forgetting for a moment all her troubles. He remained within her as they caught their breath. "You are thick for a normal man, but I suppose you aren't really normal, more a giant of a man" she mused. 

A subtle smile graced his lip. "And I do believe you are exceptionally beautiful." He whispered against her skin as he slowly pulled out. Issac reclined and pulled her to his broad chest. 

"Maybe it won't be so bad here, if I can stay with you..." she wondered aloud. She pulled up an over large hand to her mouth and kissed it sweetly. In the post coital bliss it was not as scary to think about staying here, at least if just for a little while.


	4. Sweet Escape

A few short weeks after Issac had captured Aliea there had been an order for him to track down a blood mage that had been stealing children in a neighboring village. He was loathe to leave Aliea, thinking he was the only thing keeping her in the tower, but Meredith made it clear he had to go.

Trusting her safety to the other Templars he rode off to save the day. Unfortunately that meant killing off six children turned turned abominations the apostate had used in his experiments. Angry and feeling a failure Issac dawdled in his return to the tower, staying at an inn to try and drink away his misfortune where no one could report him for doing so.

He heard chatter around the bar that there was a pretty young thing that was warming herself by the fire, but with his mageling at home waiting for him, Issac didn’t bother her a look. After he’d eaten his fill of the tavern’s half decent fair he decided to take his buzz to his room and have a long wank before drifting off to sleep. As he passed the girl, cock throbbing at the thought of his sweet Aliea, he couldn’t help but look at the girl’s sweet rump, just as perfect as his Aliea’s.

Exactly as perfect, Issac paused a moment and skirted around to catch a glimpse of her breasts, like her arse, memorable and exactly what he’d just been picturing. Too exactly, Issac took another step and caught a glimpse of her face, it WAS Aliea. Her warm smile faded as she noticed the shadow over her. Looking up at a glacial pace realization dawned over her face. Issac’s eyes narrowed and grabbed her wrist quickly, silence spell cascading over her, a little clumsily.

“Issac…” she tried to plead before he shot her a warning look to keep her mouth shut. Feeling eyes glaring around he quickly kissed her, knowing better than to fight him here she kissed back, whispers around them bitterly complaining about losing the beaut to the giant Templar. Aliea remained quiet as he pushed her along to his room. After locking the door securely he released his grip on her.

“What do you think” he gruffed angrily. He’d started to hold a real affection for her, he felt betrayed that she’d leave the Circle, him, and without a goodbye? He was furious before he’d found her and now, now he was livid. “MAGE” he snapped unclasping his gauntlets and chucking them to the floor in anger. Aliea shrugged her shoulders and sat on the mattress.

“I told you I would keep trying to escape” she muttered as he removed the rest of his armor. “And I told you I would always bring you back” he snipped. Aliea shrugged again, “I was mostly testing the phylactery, but no one came” she explained cooly. Issac smirked slightly, her real phylactery was not in the safe with the others, he’d never even let the other Templar’s have it. It was currently in the drawer, he’d not wanted to break it during the fight and he’d not thought to worry about her till he got back, thinking she’d stay put for him, but he was wrong.

“I would of come for you, most you’d of gotten is a few days” he said warningly. “Someone is a bad Templar” she laughed bitterly. “The only person’s bad temper we are here to talk about is yours” he huffed. Aliea quirked her brow and crossed her arms waiting. After rifling through his bag he went to her side, grabbing her chin roughly he turned her up for a kiss. So eager to return it, she pulled up on her toes to keep from breaking it as he stood tall.

“No no no little Mageling, you don’t get back into my good graces that easily. Aliea let out a soft laugh before she felt Issac begin to push off her cloak and start unbuttoning her robes. Since her flight she’d acquired a dark green dress, some modern Orelesian frock. Issac hated how much he liked it, much better than those awful Circle robes that hid all from sight.

This thing had a generous neckline and clung tight to her every perfect curve. His cock throbbed painfully, still trapped in his leathers, he’d been hard since before he’d seen her and now…now he couldn’t stand to delay his release another moment, but he had to make sure she was punished. Slowly he pulled he dress from her, leaving her in just her smalls, he needed to find her some new ones, these Circle issue linens were awful. He stripped her bare,  keeping her silent with a stare. Once fully nude he cleared the desk with a arm, pulling it away from the wall and bending her over it. Using the ropes he’d pulled out of his bag he bound her arms and legs to the desk spread eagle. After giving her arse a smack he walked around to her head, ideas forming in his liquor addled mind. 

Finally he fished his cock from his pants and pressed against her lips trustingly. She hadn’t struggled so far, but he was still wary of her teeth. “You won’t” he instructed carefully as he prodded the head against her lips. She looked up unamused, as if the accusation offended her. Aliea let her jaw fall open, letting his begin to stuff the thick cock into her petite mouth. His blood was on fire and it took all of his restraint not to cram his prick all the way down her throat.

A tear leaked from Aliea’s eye as she fought to breathe with the thick cock in her mouth. “Yeah, take it all in you naughty mage…then I’ll teach you your real lesson” he taunted cruelly lacing his hands in her hair and urging his prick deeper. All Aliea could manage was a wet gurgle as she sucked on him.

As she adjusted he began to rock his hips back and forth, watching her hungrily. He had to hold back, he had much better plans then to waste his seed in her throat. He groaned as he thought about exactly where he wished to spill his release, deep inside her, where no other had ever been. She, as if reading his mind, sucked harder, faster, stealing the release he was attempting to covet.

Issac groaned angrily as his pleasure settled deeply in his loins, pulling the thick member from her mouth. “You little minx” he cried annoyed. She grinned in response. Issac watched her for a moment before a smile once again lit his face. “You think that’s all I have tonight for you my…pet?” he asked. Patting her on the head he went once again to his bags and fished out his emergency lyrium vial, popping the cork, and drinking it down.

“What are you doing?” she asked unable to see where he went. “Just getting ready for our real punishment remember? That was just for me” he laughed. Saving the last of the potion he approached her from behind, hands coming on her cheeks and pulling them apart. “Who says you are welcome there” Aliea barked indignantly as his broad finger found her entrance. “This is your punishment, you do not get to choose it” he laughed.

 The mage twisted in her binds “You are way to big to fit back there, no way!” she whined. “Hush pet” he said testing the nickname again “I will prepare you well enough.” Aliea twisted her hips, but Issac’s arm was strong enough to keep her still while he took his now lyrium coated fingers to her entrance and started to press in.

Telling himself he wanted to ease the boredom of preparing her he ducked his head beneath his hands and began to lick her warm sex, enjoying the richness of her arousal, knowing it was all for him. Aliea stopped her thrashing as he sucked on her nub, removing the arm pinning her and laving her attentively.

“You know” he said between licks “I…could get used to this…maybe I will…petition Meredith…to allow me…to keep you…with me on…long missions,…it is good…for my spirits.” He wiggled his tongue inside her, two fingers buried deep in her arse, teasing her to the peak and edging away. Finding her harder and harder to stretch he relented, suckling her nub deciding he’d let her come, but only to get her body to relax, he told himself again, talking himself into pleasuring her.

Using the last dredge of lyrium to coat his other hand’s fingers and sunk them into her dripping sex. Aliea shrieked loudly as she finally reached a peak as he suckled her nub, stretched her arse, and slid his fingers inside her. Bucking back towards him he chuckled, now he could fit a third, she was almost ready for him now. Issac dragged his tongue across her nub one final time then he kissed gently before pulling back.

“I think that’s enough” he said warningly as he began to oil his prick wishing he’d brought more lyrium, it felt amazing on his fingers and she mewled so lovely when he had slid it inside her before. Once his prick was slick and throbbing he stood between her legs, guiding it carefully to her entrance, ignoring the warm embrace her sex promised. He had to grit his teeth and slowly work his cock into her.

Even prepped as she was her body rebelled, although his sweet little pet was no longer fighting him, soft sounds escaping her lips as her sensitive body reacted to his touches. He thought he heard a “told you is too big” as the head finally popped inside of her. Her body constricted around him, squeezing tightly as he pushed farther inside of her. He stilled her hips as she tried to pull away from him, the burning stretch too much for her.

“Shhh pet” he soothed as he pressed in harder, pulling out and then moving further in, never pulling out enough to let the head escape her. Each time he thrusted in a tiny bit further before pulling back again. Maker she was tighter than he could of ever imagined, oh how those bawdy songs hadn’t lied about the true loveliness of a lady being her arse.

“Tight as a vise, worth twice the price, and no children running around like mice” he hummed as he started to really fuck her. Whenever he heard a cry of displeasure he hushed her “it’ll feel good just wait” he kept promising until finally her cries sounded more like moans. “That’s more like it” he urged, gripping her hips tightly as he bucked her as hard as the ropes allowed. Aliea cried out his name loudly as he managed to wring another orgasm from her tiny body.

Issac grinned happily to himself as he felt her body clench, feeling no guilt in finishing himself as he fucked her hard on the desk. Muttering her name as he spilled within her he leaned down and kissed the back of her head. “My sweet pet….you simply must misbehave more often” he teased before reaching to loosen the ropes on her wrists it would be untoward of him to bring her back to the circle covered in rope burns after all.

She reached back and stroked his face with her free hand as he began to loosen the other. “Can we stay here tonight?” she asked sweetly. “Of course pet” he promised, eager to spend a night with her without any prying eyes “of course.” Fin


	5. Cornered

Aliea didn’t take well to circle life, she was constantly angry and trying to find a way out. After a few weeks it was clear she would not be able to leave without help so she changed her tune. Finding a spare sewing kit she split her assigned robes into pieces, adding a split on both sides all the way up to her hips. It reminded Issac of the Rivani pirate he often saw when he was assigned to check out the Hanged Man, with only free hanging cloth hiding her smalls, which he was able to keep her in, at least when he wasn’t around. It was if she went out of her way to drive him mad, flirting with anyone who she thought may help her escape. Men, women, mages, and Templars anyone was at her liberty. When he caught her in an alcove with his best friend he fumed. She had a finger sliding down his cheekbone, face close, lips pouted whispering to him. “Knight Captain!” Issac barked at Cullen who’s cheeks were already a dark shade of pink. The caught Templar pulled back from the mage straightening as his friend stormed up to them.

“What do you think you are doing?” he snapped at his superior officer. “I was uh…oh…” Cullen mumbled before sneaking away as Issac’s angry glare directed itself to Aliea. The mage stuck her hands on her hips annoyed “You interrupted my coversation” she hissed, breasts puffed up in defiance. “What do you think you are doing, distracting my men while they are on duty” he started, but was interrupted by “Cullen isn’t” before he lunged at her, covered her mouth with his hand and pinning her to the wall. “You know what I mean, Cullen is not the first one!” he barked holding her mouth closed as she struggled against his grip.

If he had been ungloved she would of bit his hand or at least licked it a little, but in his full Templar gear minus the goofy helmet, she was at a loss to react meaningfully. His armor creaked as he held her there, checking over his shoulder for approaching patrols or mages wandering about. Slowly he pushed her to the far corner of the alcove where they were least likely to be seen. “You need to be reminded of your place little mageling” he chided feeling his cock swell at the proximity to her desecrated robes, showing off just everything he loved about her body. He widened his stance so she had no room to move, back to the corner hidden by his girth. “Let me go” she asked annoyed. “Not until you show proper reverence” he explained smugly.

Aliea sneered at him folding her arms in annoyance. “And how do you suppose I do that?” she asked perturbed. A gloved hand pressed on the crown of her head showed her just what he meant, forcing her slowly to her knees. She waited a moment, down on the ground before reaching to climb beneath his skirts. It was hard to maneuver in this position, but after a while she got the right pieces of armor off and loosed his cock, still hidden beneath the long fabric. Feeling himself freed he pushed forward eager to feel her on him, whispers of nearby occupants of the Gallows exciting him, reminding them both at any moment they could be caught.

The first touch of her tongue on his length felt exquisite and then when her lips came after, tightening around his length he finally moaned aloud into his arm. Once she’d fully taken him in her mouth he began thrusting, taking her by surprise. Beneath his robes she couldn’t see, hard armor all about making keeping her balance uncomfortable, pinned literally between the rock of the wall and the hard place of his armored legs. She choked on him at first, but made no move to pull away, though neither was quite sure she could of if she had tried, the space so small. Tears ran down her cheeks as his cock filled her whole mouth, struggling to breath through her nose, still covered by thick fabric.

All Issac could feel was the sweet warmth of her mouth and tongue, seeing nothing but a bulge in his skirt as he fucked her mouth. He felt himself climbing towards his release and he began to speak to her in low tones. “Remember….little girl….you are mine….watch what games….you play….or I…..will have….to punish you….yet again….” And with a final grunt and thrust deep down her throat he came spurting into her mouth. He heard her cough and spittle and he warned “don’t you dare miss a drop.”

He grinned as he felt her licking him cleanly, unable to see what she was doing so having to do everything by feel in the dark. It almost hurt as she suckled he oversensitive head clean, but it was worth it to have her worship him in this way. Finally she was done and he felt her slowly return his armor back in place, tentatively retreating from his skirts, staying kneeling on the floor. Issac beamed down at her job well done motioning for her to stand up.

Once she had he slid an armored hand between her legs, roughly sinking into her heat. She moaned loudly when he plunged in, pulling away just as fast, inspecting her wetness on his gloved finger he laughed knowing too well she’d be aroused even by his rough treatment. “And your punishment for being a heartless tease shall be having to wait until tonight to find any satisfaction. The proud smile on her face dropped as she his meaning sunk in. “You are on nursery duty until midnight” he added cruelly grabbing her hand. “I’m taking you straight there.” Fin


	6. Alone

A month in the Gallows and Aliea hadn’t made a single real friend, discounting Issac at least, and she wasn’t even sure what they were. She warmed his bed more nights then not, but he still kept her captive here and she couldn’t forgive that. On one of his days off Aliea found herself alone in the library taking solace in the one thing the circle provided that she could appreciate. A little tired from the rousing night before with Issac led to her falling asleep in the sacks. Sneaking around after curfew was nothing new for her so she headed toward the Templar dorms to see if Issac was back from his foray into the town proper. 

Some sounds of distress drew her into a side hallway on her way. A young mage, no older than 14 was cowering before a large Templar tears in her eyes. “Just let me go!” the girl cried out fearing for her life as the large figure towered over her. ” I think such a smarmy mage deserves some punishment!” he bellowed reaching down to grab the girl by her hair. “Leave her alone!” Aliea cried out freezing his hand midair. “Go run” she instructed the mage who took her advice at once. 

“What do you think your doing, scaring off my play thing” he barked spinning around to face her once he worked his hand out of the ice. Aliea stood before him hands on her hips in defiance, with Issac as her constant shadow no Templar had ever made move to touch her so she feared little from this one who had clearly been in the wrong. 

“Mages are not your toys” she sneered hearing a patrol heading towards them to check out the rabble. Beneath his helm the man frowned, with the patrol here he wouldn’t get to retaliate against Issac’s doll, but he could do something to make her a little miserable. “Week of solitary boy’s, this one is out past curfew” he laughed frown turning into a grin as her smile faded. “Wait, a week?” she cried out as the large hands grabbed her arms firmly. 

The one she’d interrupted, Karras walked up behind her and tied her hands with silencing rope, cutting her off from the fade. She cried out as her world was muted, head falling forward in defeat as they dragged her down the stairs towards the basement of the Gallows. Once in the cell they removed her bonds, the room serving on it’s own to silence her. Rough fingers tore at her clothes, stripping her to her smalls saying something about non-regulation robes. 

An elbow came down hard on her nose and she swore something pinched tightly on her nipple as they wrestled her to the ground, finally pulling a formless shift around her body. Karras laughed heartily as they closed and bolted the door, locking her in for one solid week. He made sure to give the guards strict instructions not to allow anyone to open her door, making a special trip to Meredith to inform her of the loudmouth mage who’d been so disrespectful and blatantly conniving she’d earned herself a solid week in the dungeon. Meredith nodded happy to see any Templar taking his duty so seriously, the girl might be a blood mage after all. 

Issac stumbled home drunk and happy hoping Aliea might of fallen asleep in his bed. He was sad to see his bed was undisturbed, but it was very late after all and he wouldn’t want her getting into trouble while he was away. He slept in late the next morning promising himself he’d make up the missed night to her after lunch. Her bed was made when he finally came down to see her so he went to the kitchens to eat before trying to hunt his elusive mage down. 

A fist fight between two Templar’s in the bath stole an hour of his off day. Annoyed he finally began his search in earnest. In every place he checked he found no sign of her, not the library, the closets they often make love, nor the catacombs she’d use to spy on him. There was no sign of her in any of the Gallows, but no news of an escape so he knew not to worry. Fishing out her phylactery from beneath his undershirt he hummed the tracking spell, sure enough she was here, in the building. 

The silence of the cell was maddening, the door so thick it let in noise other than the scrape of her food try being pushed in on the floor. She had faith Issac would come and get her the next morning, her shining templar in armor, to save her from the evil knights. But he never came and morning turned to afternoon and still the only sound was the plate of gruel for lunch being pushed in to her dingy cells. A small high window let in a enough light for her to see just how dank the cell was. 

In one corner a bucket, the other covered in carvings from previous occupants drawn in their madness. Aliea laid before the door pressing her ear to it hoping to hear her hero come to save the day. When the last sliver of light faded so did Aliea’s hope. The tears started slowly at first dripping down her cheeks onto the cold stone floor. Pulling her face from the door, she crawled to the center of the cell. Tucking her legs beneath her she pressed her forehead to the rock, arms holding tightly to her abdomen in an attempt at warmth and comfort.

The day came and went with no sign of Aliea and this put Issac in a sore mood. He waited up for her late into the night, planning to give her a rough reminder why she shouldn’t ever keep him waiting. He ended up falling asleep in his smalls, cock in hand. Waking up to the sound of a young recruit banging on his door did nothing to help his bad mood, especially when he woke up smalls askew knowing he’d had no relief. He had to dress for duty, something that was made that much harder with such a strong case of morning wood. 

On duty he had to wait to find time to check for Aliea, and there was still no sight of her, phylactery still confirming she was there. It wasn’t until bed checks, both his and hers, that he was able to make an inquiry. Checking with the commander on duty he was informed that, yes Mage Aliea was not in her bed, but she had been placed in confinement for a infraction, it was on the ledger, Female, 4th Floor, Hawke, A, 7 days, Meredith’s order. His heart dropped, he might be able to sweet talk Cullen into freeing her early, but if Meredith had signed off…she was stuck. 

Since his duty was done at bed check Issac stripped out of his armor and raced down to the cellars as soon as he was able. The night guard put up no resistance to Issac’s curt question of “Where is she?” pointing to the far cell, the smallest and worst one in the lot.  Without keys all he could was sink to the ground and open the small door meant for food. Aliea snapped awake at the sound thinking it was morning already.

“What…why is it dark, did you feel the need to blind me on top of silence? Is the one humiliation not enough?” she cried out in the dark. “It’s late” Issac explained peering into the darkness of the cell. At first she thought it was her mind play tricks, thinking the voice was Issac, it had been two days, he’d of freed her already if he planned on coming. 

“Aliea” he started worried for what had happened to cause her to be locked away. “Issac?” she finally asked, feeling sure his voice was real. “Yes, yes it’s me” he assured reaching and arm in under the door to feel for something, anything of hers. All he felt was cool liquid, no trace of any warmth. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked concerned. “No” she lied still unsure whether to trust him yet, after all it was only a voice. “Let me feel you, something” he asked awkwardly unsure what even he wanted. Aliea searched her cell for him, finding his arm in the dark. His hand gripped hers tightly as if he was sure she’d disappear if he let go. 

“How long have you been here?” he asked uncertain. “Third night” she offered slight anger tinging her voice. “I didn’t know!” he protested truthfully. “Truly?” she asked. “Of course, I thought at first you were just hiding, I knew you were in the Gallows, I just had no idea you’d been locked away. I was so cross with you for not coming to me last night” he confessed. “I’d of done anything to come to you” she attested, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it softly. 

Once his hand was on her face he turned it, feeling it carefully. Her nose felt sticky and swollen, it was likely broken. Anger rose in him, he would kill whoever harmed her, he tried to draw back his hand, ready to hunt them down this moment, but she clung on him tightly. “Who did this!” he cried not even caring she’d lied to him before. “I don’t know Issac, but please don’t leave…I can’t stand this” she sobbed tears once again falling. “Can’t you let me out?” she pleaded. 

“No, Aliea, it’s Meredith who signed your order…if it was anyone else” he cautioned earning another round of sobs. Issac stilled, the last thing he wanted was to leave her so distressed. Lying on his belly he shoved his arm as far as it could go reaching out to stroke her hair to calm her tears.  ”I really don’t like being silenced” she reminded him. “I know Aliea, you told me that long ago, you said…it was like being drugged” he expounded. “Exactly, where the only real emotion you can feel is sadness” she added. 

“I never told you….but there is one caveat to the muteness” she offered in a sultry voice. “Oh” he said welcoming her tone in this cold time. “When I make love…fuck…anything of that vein…I feel alive, at least for a while” she avowed. Issac flushed at her confession. Smiling against his hand she nibbled on a finger. “Dirty girl” he teased letting his finger slide into her mouth. “I’m not sure you’d like me if I wasn’t” she attested. Issac just laughed. Fin


	7. Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip a little bit

The beating Issac gave Karras earned him his own night in the hole. Cullen swapped guard duty with Keran so he could watch out for his closest compatriot. When Aliea came to the dungeons at midnight, worry crossing her young brow Cullen bowed and let her go by. He knew enough not to let the girl in the cell, but he saw no harm in her keeping Issac company from the hall. 

Issac had spent most of the afternoon sleeping in the hopes he’d get to see his sweet mage lover as he had seen her. The scrape of the flap on the stone would alert him and he would crawl the three feet to where he knew she’d be, so when her lithe arm slid under the door he was ready for her.  The Templar grabbed her hand and pulled it up to place a gentle kiss on her palm. “I knew you’d come for me” he teased.

The reach of the mage was much shorter then that of the warrior so he had to huddle close to the door to hold her arm. “Let me feel your face” she begged, voice light and cheerful. Issac blushed in the dark, but assented, placing his bearded chin in her hand. “Mmm” she laughed gently stroking his handsome face like he’d done for her. It was oddly comforting to have her feel him so.

At first her fingers brushed over his beard, drawing the lines of his goatee with practiced ease. Then they traveled up his nose and forehead, circling back to gingerly touch his eyes, then his perfect cheekbones. To her relief she felt no injury, at least they treated their own better in this hell hole. Once his face was fully traversed she toyed with his ears, scratching behind them softly. 

“I’m sad we are missing tonight, it’s been to long since we shared a bed” she sighed still touching him gingerly. “I know” he lamented cursing the fact her limited reach would keep them from even having the same naughty fun they’d had the other night. “You know…you could…while I listened, I could tell you what I wanted to do to you” he offered smugly. 

“But what if Cullen…” she whispered shame clear in her tone. “Let him, he knows you are mine” he retorted, growling the last word. She was quiet a while, but finally she offered “Okay, but I’ll have to switch arms.” “Of course” he laughed, kissing her hand once more before she pulled it away. 

“So tell me…I’m ready” she huffed, skirts rucked up around her hips as she felt him suckling on her fingers. Talking through her hand he started “First off all, I’d rip those robes right of your naughty body, until all I could see was the body the Maker blessed you with.” Issac heard the faint squelch of her fingers working their way into her tight channel. 

The first groan he heard broke any resolve he had to not participate, quickly fishing his cock out of his loose trousers. “Then I’d inspect you from head to toe, marking every inch of your as mine with kisses and bites, depending exactly how naughty you’d been” he continued. 

“Once you’d been properly marked I’d force apart those creamy thighs and have a taste of you” he extolled stroking his cock slowly as he listened to her working herself. “I’d roughly plunge one of my fingers inside while I kept up on my lapping” he panted. “Biting that dirty little button of yours, dragging in between my teeth as you wailed for me to never stop” he added. 

“Oh yes…I’d….love…..that…” she murmured in response. Issac grinned at her words, hearing the heat within. For a moment he closed his mouth on her fingers, sucking them earnestly as they both worked in relative silence. 

Aliea piped up suddenly “And then, then I’d beg you to spin round so I could suck on your cock. Issac groaned at her words, her idea somehow ten times better then what he was going to say, if only because it was her saying it. 

“I’d suck it in, letting my tongue slide up and down your shaft as I deep throated you” she explained beginning to feel the slight gyrations of him working himself. The idea excited her even further. “My fingers would stay busy….massaging your sack and toying with your arse.”

Issac cried out suddenly at the thought of those little fingers buggering him again, the exquisite pleasure he never asked for, but loved more than anything. “And I’d still bury my face in your sweet folds, savoring every drop, fucking you hard with my hand as I bucked my hips into your mouth” he continued for her. 

The descriptions devolved into phrases and eventually into just words, Issac sucking on her fingers all the while. 

“Slide my finger in further, bumping your gland” 

“Bite down on your clit till you screamed in ecstasy” 

“jaw aching from your wide cock”

“juices flowing down my face”

“slide you down my throat”

“sucking hard”

“bucking”

“licking”

“Issac”

“Aliea”

“Hnnnng”

“Ahhhh”

Issac finally released her fingers as he caught his breath, feeling the sticky mess dripping down his torso. The final pop of her fingers from within her sent a jolt of intense desire through him. “Give me that hand” he demanded harshly. “What?” she said confused pausing before wiping it off on her dress. “Do it” he ordered.

Reluctantly she slid the wet hand beneath the door, running into his lips. Hungrily he sucked them clean, eager to make up for what he’d missed. Once he finished she slapped him gently on the cheek. “What about me?” she whined, her sultry tone going straight to his still half hard cock. 

Eagerly he scooped the sticky mess from his belly and transfered it to her hand. “Mmm” she crooned as she returned the favor. “You are one naughty mage” he affirmed as he tentatively licked the remaining slick from his hand. “Did you just?” she asked, hearing the smacking of his lips. Issac was torn between fuming and blushing, staying silent on the issue. 

Aliea giggled, “we could go again and I’ll do it too allright?” Issac was quiet a moment longer before starting with “So I caught you reading dirty tomes in the stacks and….” Fin


	8. Mine

Late one Friday night Aliea snuck into the Templar barrack’s hoping to get some one on one time with her “favorite” Templar. Hearing a noise inside his chamber she flattened herself on the wall outside his door. “Oh yeah Issac just like that” a female voice cried out below the door. Aliea’s heart wrenched…was he? Slinking to the floor she peered beneath the door and saw the entire scene.

Issac was pounding some dark skinned woman bent over his desk. Hands balled into angry fists she stormed off, leaving Issac to enjoy his lover, clearly she was not needed. To angry to be sneaky she trotted right into a surprised Knight Captain’s chest. “Aliea!” he snapped “what are you doing out of your chambers?”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside his own chamber, just a few doors down the hall from Issac’s room. “What do you think you are doing?” he continued questioning as Aliea sulked. Instead of giving him a verbal response she pounced, crashing her lips to his in a revenge inspired quest. She’d teach Issac to replace her…by replacing him just as quickly. Cullen was frozen at first, but as she kept up her kisses persistently he succumbed to her wiles, returning with equal passion.

Issac sunk into Isabela one final time before spending himself, kissing the pirate once more before withdrawing. “It’s been too long Issac honey” Izzy teased having enjoyed the romp with the Templar. “Yes, it was good” Issac laughed, cleaning the two of them up. Seeing Isabela to the window he headed to his best friend’s room to brag about his latest conquest.

Issac stealthily opened the door to the Knight Captain’s private quarters, hoping to catch him awake. He found Cullen very much awake, in fact he was nude and writhing on top of some feminine form. He was about to cheer him on when it occurred to him he recognized the delicate taper of the ankle sticking off of the bed. He followed the path up to the nude form of none other than  _his_  Aliea.

Cullen was suckling her breast as she tilted her head back in pleasure. Aliea’s eyes opened for a moment and caught Issac’s gaze. She raised her brow in defiance moaning Cullen’s name loudly to rub in her conquest. Issac turned red in the face too angry to speak. Aliea chuckled silently before throwing him out of the room and locking the door with force magic.

Issac was livid, if he made a racket banging on the door he’d just attract more Templar’s and Aliea would end up in the dungeons again, no he’d find a better way to take his revenge. As Cullen finished panting atop her Aliea grinned and stroked his back. That would show Issac she didn’t care if he banged others…right?

Aliea frowned when by noon the next day Issac hadn’t come for her. She’d thought Issac would of at least shown some retaliation for her toying with his best friend. When she hadn’t seen him by evening meal she went looking for him. Both he and Cullen were mysteriously missing from rotation and she was vexed. Deciding on leaving an angry note in his office Aliea headed down the hall keeping out of sight. She heard voices in his office and was prepared to burst in when she recognized Cullen’s breathy voice. “No no I didn’t Issac, how can you accuse me of that?” Cullen snapped, sounds of struggle coming from the other side of the door.

Excited by the hubbub Aliea cracked the door peering in at the scene. “I’ll teach you what it’s like to for someone to fuck something of yours!” Issac bellowed shoving Cullen hard into the desk. Cullen scrambled to the side, but Issac pinned him down, flipping him over and shredding his trousers. “Issac no what are you doing?” Cullen exclaimed frightened. “You said you’d do anything Cullen, this is this is my price!” Issac reminded shoving a finger barely wet into Cullen’s cleft. “Yes, but….” Cullen protested while simultaneously relaxing.

“You played with MY toy” Issac cried out angrily, roughly working his fingers into his friend’s arse. “Without ASKING without PERMISSION” Issac yelled out, able to be so loud because the rest of the Offices were empty for the evening. Cullen bit his lip trying not to enjoy so much his friend toying with his arse. Soon Issac found Cullen ready enough for his thick cock, poured some sword oil along his friend’s tight hole and his own prick, then shoving it roughly inside.

Aliea felt bad that she cause Cullen such distress, but the scene was doing wonders for her own libido, never wanting Issac so badly. Cullen sighed in pleasure as Issac finally slid into his sweet spot, giving up any pretense of resistance. “So Cullen” Issac started between thrusts “have you learned not to play with my things?” Cullen cried out allowed again before saying “Yes yes!” Aliea fumed at his gall, she was no toy of anyone’s let alone Issac’s.

And all of this after he himself had started it with his tryst with the other woman. Issac groaned as he finally came into his closet friend, in retribution for making love to the mage he’d last captured, not willing to think hard on why he was even so upset. Aliea snuck away before they broke apart, a little pleased with herself for finding out Issac cared much more than he pretended. Fin


	9. Anything

Kerras had decided while still in the healer’s care that he would bide his time to get his revenge on both Aliea and Issac. He actively avoided the young mage to avoid temptation while waiting for the perfect moment to arise. So when Meredith offered him the opportunity to make Aliea his own personal mageling, to follow his every order and have to sleep in his quarters…he knew he had done the right thing. 

The best part was he was literally required to make love to the mage, no fear of any reprisals for it at all. Wanting things to go smoothly he even waited a few days until he could corner her with templar’s loyal to him on duty along the path he’d need to take her. The moment after she’d told a six year old to hurry along he appeared from the shadows and grabbed her by the base of her skull. He laughed as she struggled, winding his long hair in his fingers as he kept the silence spell active on her. He nodded to the templar’s down the hall, who promptly came forward with binding ropes of silence.

He let her bellow and scream as he dragged her towards the basement of the Gallows. Aliea screamed for help, Issac, Cullen, anyone who was sympathetic to her. Unfortunately for her all the Templar’s who would of found the sight unacceptable were out in the courtyard training, unable to hear her pleas. Aliea begged him for an explanation, for any reason why he was binding her and taking her away with no cause. When he finally threw her into the cell, she noticed the only object in the room a bed with fresh sheets her heart sank. “No! You can’t do this! There are rules!” she shrieked struggling against her binds. Karras just grinned and barred the door. 

“Scream all you want little mageling, no one is going to come for you this time” Karras sneered as he began shucking his Templar armor. Aliea tried her hardest to conjure even the simplest spell, but between the ropes and the silenced cell she had no connection to the fade at all. “Let me go! Issac won’t stand for this! He will know I’m missing, he’ll kill you!” Aliea warned, backed into the corner feeling behind her desperately, hoping a door would suddenly appear. “He won’t be allowed anywhere near here, love” he mocked Issac’s pet name unintentionally.  “Issac” Aliea breathed out in vain “please save me.” 

Karras chuckled to himself as he walked forward grabbing her once again and pulling her close. He tasted odd, it was like lyrium but it wasn’t, not alone. Arms still bound behind her there was little she could do to fight off the Templar, especially with her magic silenced. Tears formed in her eyes as he slammed her into the bed, roughly flipping her over and pushing up her skirts. Smalls torn off he forced his fat grubby fingers into her, taunting her body’s natural response to sexual activities. Using the ropes as a leash he forced her to crawl on the bed to make room for him. 

Karras kept her pinned, ropes held tight in his hand as he squeezed her neck roughly. Anger filled her as he released and forcibly fit himself inside her. Screams of anguish could be heard along the entire cell block as the Templar’s on guard cringed. An hour later Karras called out to be released, voice angry and face flushed. No one dared to question him or his orders as they locked up the young mage who was still screaming every so often. Orsino did not take the news well that not only had Karras failed in his mission, but the girl refused any treatment of her injuries.

The First Enchanter wasn’t exactly exuberant with Meredith’s most recent challenge to the Templar’s as it was, knowing he’d have to deal with an angry mage, violated and brutalized, without at least the benefit of having her…in line…made things much more difficult. Reluctantly he sent for Issac, pulling him out of training to have a word. The Templar seemed unfazed, even after he asked him to close the door. “What do you want Sir?” Issac asked politely, seeing no merit in angering his superior, even if he wasn’t directly under him, Meredith made it clear to respect the Circle’s hierarchy, or she had in the past at least. “I have…a proposition for you Ser Issac, but I fear you not be overly pleased, so please try and mind that temper till I am done” he warned.

Issac narrowed his brows, but made an attempt to hold his tongue until Orsino was done. “Meredith recently enacted an old magic method for controlling mages. Essentially, once enacted a singular mage is completely loyal to a singular Templar” he started. “All right…so what?” Issac asked confused. “Well, you see the first one to try this old magic was Karras” Orsino stated carefully, the grip on his staff a little tighter as he offered “with the young Aliea.” “What!” Issac screamed out jumping out of his seat “I’ll kill him!” “Calm down Issac, I’m not done” Orsino warned “He attempted the spell, but he failed, he have nothing to fear in that regard, but know this, Meredith herself approved his attempts so you have no right to be upset at him for that, you do not own Miss Hawke after all.” Issac balled his fists, but returned to his chair waiting to hear the rest. “It seems this spell require the mage to willing submit to…copulation” the First Enchanter added.

“What?” Issac said confused. “I know you and Miss Hawke have a carnal relationship, so it is my belief that if you try the old magic, it would work” Orsino expounded. “Wait, so you mean…Karras and Aliea?” he stuttered in disbelief rage filling him. Orsino locked Issac down as a precaution, not ready to loose Issac on the tower quite yet. “Yes Issac, Karras tried the spell, but it is my belief that since Aliea….did not consent the spell did not work” Orsino had to pause to reinforce his spell as Issac seethed.

“Issac, listen to me, the damage is done, but you can prevent it from being expanded, for Karras plans to try again in the morning. And no killing him is not the solution, for Meredith has her heart set of Aliea being the first to be chained like this so another would just come to replace him, but I believe that you could make the spell work. Since I think you could convince her to have relations with you, she would be put under your control, no more worries of her escaping. This is the ONLY way to save her from a very bleak existence.”

Orsino sighed, but relaxed the magic enough for Issac to speak. “So, Ser Templar, will you do it? Will you save the maiden by becoming her leash holder?” “Of course!” Issac spat without thinking. “Good then, I shouldn’t need to remind you that if you run off and kill Karas you are dooming her, so if you truly care for her you will have to leave him alone and hope the spell works. On the bright side she will be moved to your quarters right away, and when you give her direct orders she will always obey without question” Orsino added. Issac growled in anger at the terrible situation he had been put in. “I know Templar, just confirm for me you will do this, to save her, and I will explain how to do the spell.” Issac’s eyes were aflame, but his heart rang true “Yes, I will do anything to save her.”

It had taken almost an hour for Issac to calm down enough for Orsino to feel safe letting him out of his office, the rage he had towards Kerras so great. After a long discussion on how the spell would work and the ramifications of going off and killing Kerras Issac was ready to face Aliea. The First Enchanter had been very clear that any mention of the spell would render it ineffective and doom Aliea to another round with Kerras or any other Templar still left standing.

They would have to blank her memory and start the process over again and even Issac agreed it was best if he just agreed to be Aliea’s keeper himself. The hardest part was agreeing he would not go after Kerras in the future. Every time he thought about Kerras his blood boiled again and Orsino made him wait again. “She’s hurting…you need to get to her” he warned after oneof Issac’s outbursts. He tried his hardest to breathe deeply and convince Orsino he was fine, deciding right away to find a way to take revenge on Kerras that wouldn’t harm his sweet pet. He would make the man pay as soon as he had Aliea safe, he was sure of it. When he finally entered her cell he was taken aback by the bed. “Get out! Go away you bastard!” Aliea shrieked, jumping up from the corner she’d been huddled in.

“Aliea! Pet it’s me” Issac explained holding his hands up to show he held no weapon. Her eyes met his and relief washed over her. Aliea offered him a pained smile, lip cracked and bleeding. There were scratches along her arms, along with bruises and cuts on her legs. “Issac, I called for you!” she admitted woefully. Issac looked away guilty, she needed him…again and he was not there. “You have to help me, Kerras…he can’t get away with this. He, he, we can’t let him do this to another!” she explained not willing to say exactly what had happened, knowing well Issac could already tell anyway. “Aliea…” he started, his grand plans on how to explain to her why they had to let Kerras go free slipping from him. “We…” he faltered. Aliea stepped closer to him, tears in her eyes lips trembling waiting for his response. 

“Aliea, I promise, I swear to you we will get him back for what he did to you, but you have to trust me” he asserted. He took her face gently into a large palm and leaned down to kiss her gently on her bruised lips. Issac tasted both blood and some odd mix of lyrium, just like what Orsino had given him. Rage flared in his veins at the thought of Kerras’ lips touching his Fereldan’s, but he couldn’t take it out on her, nohe had to save her. “Allright” Aliea agreed listlessly. Issac tugged her into his arms holding onto her tight. “If I just go and kill him they’d just kill me and then I couldn’t protect you pet, we will have to devise a more cunning way to pay him back” he offered. “And to stop him from hurting the others”

Aliea added, little else rousing any passion in her voice. “Of course love, we will do that all, in good time” he went on. Slowly he walked her backwards to the bed, lying her down gently. “Issac I…” she started, but he interrupted her with a kiss. “Let me undo what he has done” he explained ever so gently stroking her nether lips. Aliea jerked away, it had been too soon for her to be interested in…that. “Please Issac can’t we just” she begged. “Shhhh” he whispered kissing her again, hands still gently petting her. Orsino explained thatshe had to agree, so he would go no farther without her permission, manipulated as it may be.

Aliea waited for him to push for sex, but he didn’t say a word waiting for her to warm up to him. “Aliea, it is really important that you know how much I’ve grown to care for you” he explained truthfully, wishing he could just tell her about the potion and why they had to make love. “I know..” she said while thinking, perhapsyou mean you’ve grown to care for my lady bits. Issac was soft and slow, unlike his normal lovemaking sessions. He peppered her face with kisses and refused to enter her even a little. Finally she gave up fighting him, her body once again betraying her mind. “Make love to me then Issac” she offered clearly granting him the permission he so sought. Issac smiled and carefully mounted her, wary of her wounds. 

It broke his heart a little to see her bite back a tear as he slid inside wishing to the Maker there was any alternative to this. He would of gladly waited as long as she wanted before touching her after Kerras, but if he didn’t get the spell to work now, the Templar wouldd come back for her in the morning, and that was not acceptable. So perhaps she could forgive him someday. As he slowly pressed in her decided he’d doeverything in his power to let her know how much he loved her, even though he wasn’t ready to.

“Aliea, love, pet, please understand, I am only doing this because I love you so much” he admitted. Aliea offered a fake smile finding his words little comfort when his body was doing things just the opposite. Still bruised and bloody in a dank cell, was not at all a romantic get together. “I would do anything to protect you ” Issac professed straining his body to even keep up the slow pace. He was so torn between disgust with himself and rage, it was hard to even keep going. “Anything!” he repeated earnestly trying to catch her gaze.

Aliea kept her eyes down, unwilling to look in his eyes as he lied to her. She grunted as he forced her to look up at his eyes, frantic and passion-ed. “I mean it Aliea, please believe me” he begged. She wanted toso badly, but if he loved her…why would he insist they just had to make love now? Surely he would have waited for her to truly be ready if he loved her, no she was just a toy to him. He loved her in the sense that he loved sex nothing more. Somehow that didn’t make it hurt any less as he begged her. “I think of you each moment” “For sex…” “I ache for you” “Sex again” “I want to be with you always” “Well that could be asex thing too” ” I yearn for your heart beating close to mine” “Okay…that one is a little harder” “You are my best friend, even more so than Cullen” “That’s not even kind of close”

Her thoughts grew more confused as his litany departed from pillow talk. It really felt like he meant it, but how could he? She swore aloud when she felt a release building, Maker damn this body! As she came, crying out his name he followed herHis heart broke as he saved her and her’s broke as she was saved. Surely, he reminded himself, it had to be better than the alternative, but Maker it hurt. Even his release was tinged with guilt and bitterness. He stroked her hair, keeping up with his litany. Once they both caught their breath he uttered the spell’s command phrase and to both his relief and chagrin it worked. He noticed her eyes starting to fade, glazing over like a tranquils. “What have I done!” he stammered as she gazed back blankly. “What is your command Master?” Aliea asked softly. “Go to sleep” he sighed exasperated and she did. 

Issac felt sick to his stomach when he had to prove the spell was working. It was awful seeing his pet on the floor barking like a Mabari, her eyes dead, while he listened to Orsino chuckle. “Enough enough, I see it worked” the mage explained shooing them from their office. “Wait how do I…turn this off?” he asked desperately. “Oh, if you must” Orsino sighed offering the answer. 

“Most Templar’s just leave their mages like that, good for you for giving her the illusion of freedom” Orsino sniped. He was far from happy with the current state of affairs, but larger things were at play, he had to sacrifice the few to save the many. Before Issac left Orsino set a hand on his bicep, tone changing from uncaring to low and serious “Please…be gentle with her.” Issac pulled Aliea close as they walked down the hall. It took a few tries to dispel the suggestive state she was in, but finally he could see life in her eyes. “Issac” she sighed as if waking up from a long slumber. “We are going to the healer’s, you are going to let them heal you, right?” he led her carefully. “All right Issac, if you think it’s best” she replied quietly. Issac wasn’t sure if it was the spell or if she truly wanted to and that scared him, a lot. 

For a while she was quiet and listless, putting up no fight when the day before she’d kicked and screamed to keep them from undoing the damage Karras had done. She clung tightly to Issac’s hand as they poked and prodded her, healing her inside and out. A sick feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach as he watched how long they spent on her ‘lady parts.’ It all just confirmed for him how terrible he was for making her…

About an hour after he’d released her she finally did something that seemed completely herself. She cried, sobbed, woefully into his chest. “Can we just go, please?” she begged. “Hush now, pet, they are almost done” he assured as he stroked her hair. Once he had the all clear he scooped her up into his arms and brought them to his quarters. Her things had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor beside a cot, yet to be set up. A fresh wave a rage filled Issac as he saw how little respect whoever moved her things had. The soft mewling of Aliea distracted him. She was crying again, curled up in his arms. “Shhhh, pet we are home now, safe in my room” he promised. Carefully he laid her down, then slid in beside her comforting her through her pain. By dinner she had mostly stopped her crying and was starting to act normal with him, joking and flirting with him. It made it easy to forget how fragile people could be, when so soon they acted like nothing was the matter. That night, since he could do so, he merely held her tightly, not pushing for anything more. 


	10. Air

It was a sunny afternoon and Aliea was having particular trouble staying indoors. The guards at the bottom of the tower were particularly fastidious so she was trying another route. Armed with a chisel in an empty hallway the mage tried to pry the window open. It was hot in the tower so she’d recovered her “altered” pair of Circle robes, that were much shorter, with ample airflow. The extra few seconds the Templars would stare at her cleavage had saved her skin more than once.

Ser Issac shuffled down the corridor with some reports to deliver to Meredith’s office. Not particularly wanting to meet with the knight commander he was taking the long way through empty hallways until a little grunt caught his attention. He quietly peeped around the corner and saw his Aliea trying to pry open the window. Oh his little mage…she always had to get into so much trouble.

Fresh air, was it so much to ask for? Aliea pondered as she tried to get the panel to open. Bent over the deep windowsill her skirts barely covered her silky smalls. Ever since she’d been moved into Issac’s room she had noticed that all her linen smalls had been replaced with lacy frilly things. She grunted as the metal refused to budge.

Ser Issac crept slowly watching her robes hitch showing the lacy smalls he’d personally smuggled in for her, much much better than the old linen ones. Thankfully she was so enthralled at her work she didn’t notice the subtle clinking of his armor. At last he was directly behind her admiring her perfect arse as she tried to loosen the window in vain.

Her arse rocked back and forth as she wiggled the tool. The last few days had felt so hazy she had to do something to clear her head and for some reason she thought if she could just get this window open everything would be better.

Ser Issac suddenly struck like a coiled snake wrapping his armored arms around his little mage. “And what do you think you are doing mage?” he hissed into her ear.

“I just wanted….some air,” she laughed as he held onto her. Reaching back with a foot she stroked his leg under the skirts. Issac had been quite sweet lately, since she had been rescued yet again from the vile Kerras. It was like something clicked inside her, telling her to trust him.

He tightened his grip holding her close to him. “You should have asked my little mage. I might have escorted you on a walk.” he teased a hand sneaking up her robes.

“And have you lead me around like a puppy? No thank you Ser Issac” she laughed. “I like my air like I like my freedom, no strings attached” she added spreading her legs for him. The scent of him was intoxicating; she wanted him so much her mind was cloudy with need.

“But you know we cannot have mages running loose. No they have to stay here, and be under my watch, so I can protect you.” he added a personal touch as he let his fingers trail over her smooth skin. He gave her arse a firm squeeze as she spread her legs. “I can be persuaded to over look this infraction.” his tone was a mock serious one.

“Oh can you Ser Templar? Forgive such a naughty mage as I?” she teased leaning into his caresses. Aliea licked her lips, leaning her head against the cool window as her heart beat loudly in her chest. It was like her whole body craved him and she couldn’t stop it.

“Mmmm oh yes I can forgive my little naughty mage. But she has to earn it.” he teased, knowing she wanted him was intoxicating, and making her beg would be even sweeter. “Tell me how you will earn it mage.,” he ordered tweaking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Well you could have me, have me right here on this windowsill, but I doubt your Templar buddies would be too happy to walk by and see you making love to a lowly mage” she explained. “And plus I think I would rather do something a bit more…active” she added twisting around to face him. Her eyes twinkled lustful as she licked her lips showing him her intentions.

Ser Issac grinned at the implications of her words. “Do you want it mage?” he laughed stroking her hair. “Tell me what you want, exactly what you want and I may let you.”

“You want me to beg…” she pondered as he touched her lightly. “You want me to tell you how much I was to slide down the cool stones, get up on my knees, slide your thick cock out of your skirts, roll your sac in my hand as I stroke you, and suckle your cock like it is air?  I’m not that kind of girl Ser Issac!” she said mock offended.

Ser Issac bit his lip in anticipation. “Well my little mage,” he put his hands on her shoulders, “then get to it.” his stubborn little mage wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg but he could tell by the look of hunger on her face she wanted him badly.

Aliea gave him a little wink before sinking to her heels, hands already buried in his skirts groping around for his codpiece. Once it was halfway unfastened she pulled his half-erect member out popping it in her mouth without a hesitation.

Ser Issac was taken a little by surprised at how eager she was. He stroked her hair as her hardened between her lips. “Mmm do you like it my little mage?

” He pushed into her cutting her airflow for a brief moment then letting up seconds later. “I hope I’m not too big for you to handle.”

Caught by surprise Aliea choked on his cock when he pressed forward. His size was hard enough to manage when she had full concentration, let alone when she was feeling so hotly in need of him. She had to take a moment to recover before diving back in, offering him a “I want you so badly Issac, I want to make you cum screaming my name.”

The mage swirled her tongue around artfully in her mouth, full to the brim with his thick member. The hand stroking him delved further into his skirts, pulling aside his smalls to find his puckered entrance. A grease spell slicked her finger as she began rubbing it carefully on his hole.

Issac let out a moan at the unexpected yet not unwanted intrusion. “You naughty thing you.” a slick finger moved deeper inside him. He leaned against the window for support his breaths came faster and faster.

Aliea let his cock slip from her mouth long enough to utter “I only do what you crave Ser.” She sparked electricity through her fingertip and caused him to start muttering incoherently. The telltale scrape of Templar boots peeked in her hearing and with him still in her mouth she spied someone walking from far down the hall. Filled with panic and excitement she pulled his skirts around her, hiding her completely in the fabric.

Issac straightened up as one of his fellows walked slowly down the otherwise empty hallway. Aliea was now hidden beneath his Templar skirts. To his shock she didn’t stop he actions but continued, as he had to keep composure and greet his fellow. “Good afternoon ser.”

As Issac uttered the word “Ser” she shocked him again gleefully enjoying doing this to him. As soon as the other man was clear he muttered angrily and felt for her in his skirts. The pleasure she delivered was worth any bit of embarrassment and she knew it. She knew it by the moans he let out when she touched him, the sweet litany of words that poured from his mouth that made her feel so important to him. He’d said something she couldn’t place, but it felt right. Harder, she had to, deeper, that was need to breath she had to obey.

Issac felt her beneath him continuing to work him harder. Maker she was amazing. He could forgive her teasing him he could pretty much almost forgive her for anything at this time. “Yes….fuck…just like that you naughty mage.” he huffed. After this he would have to take her back to his office and fuck her, the knight commander would have to wait.

All Aliea could think about was satisfying Issac, nothing else could enter her mind. “Naughty Mage” he’d said, yes be naughty she thought working her finger in further to stroke his gland with an electrified fingertip. She needed to make him cum; she stroked him, sucked him, and shocked him over and over.

The Templar grunted, there was no way he could hold back a second longer. “Aliea…” he moaned “ah….Aliea…” he thrusted as he came filling her mouth with his seed.

Dutifully his mage lover sucked each drop of his release before releasing his cock from her vice like grip. Slowly she emerged from his skirts staring up at him with no emotion on her face. Her eyes, no longer emerald green, had glazed over with the lifeless sheen of the tranquil.

As soon as she saw her face he leapt back in horror. When had she stopped doing this of her own will…when did she go into this obedient trance? “Aliea Aliea! Snap out of it!” he cried

“What do you wish of me Ser?” she replied stunted. Orsino’s instructions on how to pull her back seemed just out of reach, leaving her stuck staring at him, lips still sheen with saliva. “Should I…again?” she tried to offer helpfully.

“no..no..” issac yelled shaking her slightly. “aliea look at me, you dont have to obey me just snap out of it!” he started to feel a wave of panic hit him.

Aliea perked up trying hard to look right at him, but the rest of his words didn’t make sense. Snap out of what? She loved him, she obeyed him, there was nothing else to do. “What is wrong Ser? I am doing what you ask of me!” she cried out worried.

He had to calm himself…what had Orsino said the words…. “Aliea look into my eyes. I release you, revert to how you were” he commanded remembering what the first enchanter had told him.

It took a few seconds, but color refilled her irises and she took a sudden breath. “Issac!” she cried out, the last thing she remembered clearly was hiding under his skirts from the other Templar, did she finish? She must of. She smiled warmly, her sweet Issac looking at her with such care. “What’s wrong?” she asked concerned when she realized he seemed more scared than loving.

“Nothing my sweet little mage, come with me, you look so very tired.” he smiled happy to have her back to her normal self. He had to be more careful. Guilt filled his mind.

 

by syberfag 


	11. Guilt

After the incident in the hall Issac felt too guilty to force Aliea in her cot for the night. He had brought dinner to the room and watched her eat quietly as he stewed on his new problem. Seeing her face like that…because of him was just too much. Orsino didn’t tell him that this would happen without him meaning too, he wasn’t sure what he would do the next time. He stroked her back gently as she slept.

He dreamed of her the real her, eyes bright and green, she was wearing the lacy smalls, lips stained red with makeup, sultry stares across the room and he went to her. Pushing her against the wall he sunk his teeth into her neck and fucked her savagely. She screamed out in pleasure as he worked his thick cock into her tight channel. The dream was so real he could swear he really felt the silken stretch on his member. He could just hear the moans of pleasure in his ear, the slide of her hands on his body. He held her tighter, fucking  her harder, in his dream state he went father then he would of awake, at least when he wasn’t angry.   Issac found her lips and kissed her hard, tongue sliding into her mouth passionately. “Fuck Aliea….so close” he sighed into her as he approached his release. “Yes Ser Issac, please! I must pleasure you” she responded.

Issac blinked himself awake at her awkward response. He wasn’t fucking her against the wall, no she was riding him in his bed! Instead of her bright green eyes staring back he saw the deadened tranquil-like eyes. “Ser?” she asked softly rutting against his still hips. “No!” Issac snapped “we can’t do it like THIS.” Taking a deep breath he said Orsino’s words and waited. Aliea made a murmur of need, rocking gently on Issac’s cock. “Stop it!” he ordered trying again to break the trance. Aliea stilled her movements, but her face betrayed her displeasure in not moving. Issac repeated the words over and over again.

“Aliea look into my eyes. I release you, revert to how you were.” The mage stayed still as she was ordered, but beyond a look of need nothing was in her eyes. “Get off me!” he ordered feeling sick at taking advantage of her state. Aliea reluctantly obeyed, curling up beside him. “Why won’t you…” he muttered staring into her deadened eyes. “I have to go” he announced, pushing her gently to the side and feeling around for his off-duty leathers. “Stay here, don’t open the door for anyone but me” he instructed thankful that at least she would obey him and not make things work. What would Cullen say if he walked in on Aliea looking like a Tranquil, servicing him? His best friend might kill him for such a transgression. Issac stalked angrily to Orsino’s office, his dour mood scaring off anyone who might of questioned him. When he reached the First Enchanter’s office he found it dark and locked. In his anger Issac punched the stone wall beside the door. “Damn him to the void” he muttered rubbing his reddened knuckles. Swallowing his anger he tried to put on a passive face when he approached Meredith’s office down the hall. “Knight-Commander?” he called into her cracked door. “What is it Ser…Issac?” she asked strained. “I was looking for the First Enchanter” he answered. “He’s” she stopped to smile before finishing “other wise occupied.” “It is really important Knight Commander” Issac pleaded. “It will have to wait, his current task is very very important to Kirkwall” she said hiding a laugh. Issac stormed off annoyed as Meredith looked down at Orsino dutifully laving her sex in licks, never pausing even when Issac asked directly for him. She stroked his hair and whispered “I love

you my sweet little mage…”

Issac decided to spend some of his anger in the practice fields, leaving the newest batch of recruits sore and in pain by the time he was done sparing with them. When he returned to his bedroom, he knocked and waited for Aliea’s response. “Who is it?” she called out muffled. “It is me” Issac responded. “Come in” she called out, the sound of the lock turning filling the dark hall.

He entered the room found Aliea still in his bed, arms wrapped around herself, eyes red rimmed and puffy. “What’s wrong?” he asked concerned joining her on the bed, pulling her into his embrace. “I need….I need…” she muttered. “What?” he pressed confused. “I need to please you Issac…you left before I could” she whined. “No Aliea, not while you are…” he muttered. “Issac please you don’t understand! All I can THINK about is mounting you, writhing on top of you until you beg me for release, Issac you have to let me! Anything, my mouth? You could bend me over, my arse? Anything please!” she begged grasping his leathers tightly. “No” he said stilted, focusing on his guilt to keep his body in check. “I have to talk to the First Enchanter, I have to figure this out pet. No love making tonight” he stated clearly. Sobs wracked her body as the trance kept her from thinking of anything else. Frustrated and angry Issac watched Aliea finally fall asleep miserable and unsated. Cursing the Maker, Meredith, Orsino, and all other Templar’s who used this vile spell including himself he eventually fell into his own tumultuous sleep. This time it wasn’t full of lovemaking and fun, but instead him walking the halls hearing people whisper about his depravity, taking advantage of a mage under his ward. At first light Issac stole away leaving a note for Aliea reminded her of his orders. Luckily he found Orsino sitting at his desk, looking oddly peaceful. “Orsino, we need to talk” Issac demanded as he pushed into the mage’s office. “What is it Templar?” Orsino asked curiously.

“Your counter spell, it isn’t working! It’s like she is stuck like that, that isn’t acceptable!” he barked. “Hmmm” Orsino pondered aloud. “Did you give her a command and not let her finish it before you tried?” he questioned. “Well sort of…” Issac admitted flushing. “Well if she had an order, she won’t be able to come out of it until she finishes it” Orsino explained. “Wait, but I told her no, doesn’t that cancel it out?” he asked confused. “Well normally yes, but when it comes to sex, you cannot just undo that order, when she’s under the spell, if you order her to…please you, she won’t have any other thought but that until you do” Orsino informed him. “I didn’t even order her to though…damn this thing to the void…I was asleep!” he ruefully admitted.

“Like I told you before, in my experience most Templar’s just leave them like that, or at least at their beck and call. I’d imagine being denied the only driving thought in your head might be a bit tortuous. If you want to take her out, finish what you…or she I suppose started and then the incantation should take effect” he finished. Issac balled his fists and felt the light touch of a force spell threatening to hold him in place if he lunged. “You are going to rot in the void for this Orsino” Issac growled before turning to leave. “I am well aware” Orsino sighed before going back to the papers on his desk.

Aliea was in the same state as the day before when Issac returned to the room. It was the same conundrum all over again as when he cast the spell. He had to hurt her to help her, it just wasn’t fair. Aliea lower lip trembled when she looked at him and it made the guilt intensify. If he had just finished before she wouldn’t have been suffering like this for so long. Why didn’t Orsino warn him about this?

“Aliea” Issac started slowly reaching forward and taking her hands in his.” “I am going to make this better okay?” he whispered laying her back on the bed. Heart heavy he reached under her robes and gently pulled down her smalls. Her legs were slick with the last two days of longing for him and it turned his stomach to think how much pain she’d been in thanks to him. She hissed when he touched her, her sex sensitive and wet.

He wanted to just rush and force this whole thing to be over with, but he wouldn’t dare hurt her any more. Gently he slide his ring finger inside her, slowly twisting it, taking Aliea’s lips in his to kiss away her cries. The pressure did not abate when he touched her but it did become so much more bearable when she knew there was an end in sight. Issac loved her, she just knew it and he would make all the pain go away.

Issac took it slow, kissing her deeply as he carefully worked in another digit. Aliea panted and moaned, barely able to make a sentence in this state. It hurt him to see her eyes like this, so he kept his closed pretending all the sighs were just for him, like any other day. They wanted to fool around because it was fun, not to unlock her from this cursed spell. Little things cued him in that the spell was ever present, but

he tried to ignore it when she called him Ser, in a serious and respectful way, not playful like usual. The fight and passion he craved from her were muted when she was like this and it galled him. He stalled on his preparation, not quite ready to make love to her like this. When the begging started he couldn’t take it, her words were false and hollow and it made it so much harder to start. Taking a breath he silenced her with a kiss and gently as he could slid over her. Murmuring adorations of feelings and apology he sunk into her hoping Orsino was right and this would work.

Aliea let out an cry of unbridled pressure when he was fully in. He could swear he even saw a flicker of green before her eyes rolled back in her head. Two days of longing had finally come to an end and she was going to be at peace. Holding himself up by his arms Issac took great care to be as gentle as he could, knowing her body was tense and oversensitive from the constant arousal.

Aliea stared up at him with her dead eyes emotionless. Guilt gnawed at his heart, he couldn’t do this if she just STARED at him like this. “Aliea” he spoke between thrusts. Instantly she perked up listening intently. “Kiss me” he instructed and before he could take a breath she was on him. Her eyes closed, which made it a little more tolerable to even do this in the first place. Her kisses were soft and gentle, lacking her fire, but something beneath them sizzled showing him she was still in there.

It was a little easier to go through with her eyes closed and her halfhearted kisses distracting him. Her small body was so tight and perfect it wasn’t hard for him to feel his own release building. He was desperate to bring her back and this was the only way. He kept his words short, not wanting to lengthen the current state with a misplace “order.” The only word he said as he came was her name, a desperate plea or prayer, he wasn’t even sure.

When he caught his breath and opened his eyes Aliea was staring dutifully back at him, the raw need sated, leaving nothing but the dull stare of a tranquil. Grabbing the sides of her head gently he repeated the counter spell and waited on bated breath. He almost cried when the starbursts of green appeared.

She didn’t get a word about before he kissed her deeply. Issac was at a loss, he was happy to have her safe again, but he wasn’t sure his heart could take that happening again. Perhaps he could just be sure they didn’t make love again till he broke the spell…. Aliea gave him a naughty smirk, still unaware of all the previous events and he knew that was a lot cause. Perhaps he could just gag himself in his sleep to keep from setting of the spell, at least that might happen with his minx of a mage lover. Fin


	12. Don't Move

Issac leashes Aliea for appearances, but he finds he likes it more than he thought he would

“Come here pet” he instructed tugging on the leash bringing her to her knees. Caught off guard Aliea squeaked before finding her balance in time to keep from falling face first on the floor.

“Issac!” she cried out reaching for the clasp. “No no, leave it on” he begged liking the control it gave him. “Fine” she said rolling her eyes, a little heavy handedness on his part was usually well worth it.

Slowly he wrapped the velvet rope around his hand, the lead shortening ever so slightly. Within a few moments she was nose deep in his skirts. “Are you going to be good pet?” he asked voice thick with need. “Will you make it worth my while?” she taunted. “Saucy wench” he teased grabbing the back of her head and holding her against his growing cock.

Aliea could smell the scent of his musk through the thick fabric. Issac ruffled her hair she as she began to mouth the head of his cock through the skirt. “Maker the things you do to me girl” he moaned feeling her hands delving beneath his armor to free him.

The mage pulled the cod piece from his skirt and tossed it aside, still sucking on his member through the fabric. “You are leaving a wet spot” he groaned, not really complaining as much as pointing it out. “It was only fair, you so often give me wet spots” she chortled. Issac curled his fingers in her hair pulling her tighter on him, cock still trapped beneath his skirt. With his free hand he kept the lead taunt, giving her little room to move from him. With no space to pull away she left the fabric stay between them letting her hands toy with him under his clothes. One hand rolled his sac while the other dragged her nails along his muscular thigh.

Issac couldn’t stand the teasing any longer and he dropped the leash low enough for her pull the skirt away. As soon as his proud erection was freed he pulled her back to it, the heat of his cock warming her cheek as she stared up at him. “Mmm pet do you want to suck me?” he whispered, his voice low. “Yes” she answered trying to move to take him in her mouth, but between his hand in her hair and the lead she couldn’t.

“Perhaps if you ask nicely…” he offered. “Please Issac, I want you in my mouth…among other places” was her heated response straining against his bonds. Unable to move away enough to capture his head she settled for licking along his shaft where she could reach. The sudden presence of her hot tongue on him proved to much and he let the rope slack.

Aliea needed no other prompting and quickly slid Issac’s cock into her mouth. Issac found it extremely hot to watch her struggle to please him with the limited mobility the lead caused. Her soft grunts of concentration titillated him like little else. Slowly the need built and he couldn’t wait any longer. Issac stroked her face gently as he began to thrust down her throat, trusting all of their play before had loosened her jaw enough to handle him fucking her throat.

Aliea was being obedient, accepting his roughness with no complaint, however she couldn’t hide the fight within her. The slight pullback each time he sunk into her, each twitch of rebellion when he tugged on her lead, all showed him his filly was from from broken. As long as he took his care with her she was liberal with what she would let him do and he was very appreciative. He laughed as her nose twitched when he sped up, she was trying very hard to wiggle her tongue around his length, but his pace was making it hard for her to do anything but relax her throat and stay still; and to Aliea staying still was not acceptable.

Head still and hands deemed not relevant all she could do to add to his pleasure was manipulate her tongue as he thrust into her mouth and she planned to make it count. Each time he’d sink in she’d suck hard, letting her tongue chase his head as he pulled back. Her efforts paid off quickly, for Issac was saying her name between thrusts after only a few passes. Aliea doubled down her efforts and Issac held even tighter to the lead. One last swipe of her tongue did the trick, pulling a deep groan from her Templar captor as his seed began to start spurting into her mouth.

With her head immobilized she wasn’t able to keep up with it all, a small glob landing on her upper lip. Issac finally released the  rope and leaned down to kiss her, more than happy to lick up the slight mess he’d made. Aliea smiled, happy he’d taken notice to his mistake and kissing him deeply sharing the taste with him. Issac beamed at her, scooping her up and walking her to the bed. “That was lovely pet” he crooned. “Anything you want, it’s yours” he promised happily. Aliea smirked and simply said “Good, your turn” reaching to unbuckle the collar. Fin


	13. Without Words

Wanting to take no more chance on setting of the spell Issac had vowed to himself not to touch Aliea until he had found a way to undo it. It was hard to sleep next to her soft body and not touch, he even took to kicking everyone out of the showers to relieve his urges before going to bed with her. He felt much to guilty to force her to sleep in the cot while under the effect, he felt she was safer in his warm embrace even When she was with him, she didn’t think to question it, but his long trips to the bath left her needy and wanting. He would return sullen and unsated and say “Pet to bed” and she would always obey. On days he had duty she’d lie in bed a while and ache for him, missing his touch. Aliea worked out a plan in her head and set it in motion.

  
The first day in a two day span he took off she woke before him creepily recovering the pilfered silken ropes she’d borrowed from the circle store room. Issac stirred in his sleep feeling her presence lacking from the bed, he blinked slowly awake. “Love” he said, or rather tried to say, it came out “Lmmmmfff” as he realized he was gagged with her a silken rope. 

  
His paramour appeared, crawling onto him with a wicked grin on her face. “You keep saying no…” she explained with a shrug as she started to pull off her sleeping robes. “Do you wish me to stop?” she asked softly watching his head carefully. Issac grinned at his minx of a mage, why hadn’t he thought of this before? He had to say the words to set off the spell, but it he didn’t speak…Maker it was perfect! And she figured it out while still under it’s cruel devices.

  
Issac moaned happily to show his approval as she slid her hands around his cock, still trapped in his smalls. Hands free he reached to pull on her perky nipples as she stroked him through the cloth. “My my Mister Issac, so long you’ve made me wait to touch you” she softly said to him. Issac looked away guiltily, wishing he could tell her why. “There’s…something wrong isn’t there, Issac” she concluded.

  
Keeping his eyes away he sighed heavily. “You’ll have to tell me…some time” she added sliding down the smalls, his cock springing free from the confines, glistening bead of precum stretching from his head to his stomach. Aliea pulled the linen down his muscular thighs, leaving gentle kisses along the way. Issac murmured happily as she attended to him. Stark naked and gagged he looked down at his naughty mage, kissing her way up his body and he smiled as much as the silk allowed. She laved a nipple and bit down on it as it hardened, too hard. Issac growled through the cloth and Aliea released his nub begging his forgiveness with a soft kiss. 

  
She caught his glance and he raised his eyebrows begging her continue, looking at his other nipple. Aliea smiled an obeyed the unsaid command, licking over to the untouched flesh. While she attended his chest lovingly he reached down for her, clad just in the fancy smalls he’d given to her. He slid his hands over the mound, slick with her wet. He felt a pang of guilt for denying her affection so long, would the spell even allow her to relieve her own tensions? He thought not, based on what had happened before. 

  
Issac groaned again through his gag as she’d taken a hand from his chest to trail down to his cock, lightly rubbing the head. He wanted to take her now, flip her down on the mattress and pound into her till she screamed, but he had to think of her small frame and his very wide cock. She squirmed when he slid the first finger inside her and he was thankful he’d taken the time to prep her before he would slide his cock inside.

 

Aliea left his nipples alone to take his cock in her mouth, earning another muffled groan from Issac. He breached her with another digit and used his thumb to stroke her clit appreciatively.

While he would never tire of her mouth upon him he craved to sink deep within her after so long without and he grunted, bucking his hips to make his point clear. Aliea nodded “Yes Master” she teased, earning another glare from him. She hovered over his prick, letting it rub her folds slightly, just enough for the head to get slick from her juices. He grabbed her hips and plunged her down on himself, a garbled moan slipping from his gagged mouth. Aliea laughed at his lack of restraint, earning herself  a smack on the ass as he began to fuck her. 

  
She sat up straight on his cock, rolling her hips around as he finally was able to enjoy fucking her without worries she’d go tranquil. She missed his encouraging words, but his moans almost made up for it. “Yes yes yes” she cried as he kept a thumb on her clit as he thrusted. With his eyes he told her what he wanted, and when she didn’t listen his hands corrected. The angle wasn’t right so he folded her over murmuring into her ear. She nuzzled his neck, before licking up to his face, adding kisses on his cheeks to remind him he couldn’t return the favor. 

  
He gave her a half angry grunt as he worked her nub harder, she was close he could tell, she needed to stay still! Since she wasn’t taking the hint he used his arm to pin her tightly against him and he wrung her first release from her petite body. Aliea’s crying out with pleasure was music to his ears and he didn’t slow down as he climbed towards his own end. With his diligent thumb he was able to earn another gasp of ecstasy as she came again, inner walls milking his cock as he came inside her. 

  
Afterwards he grabbed her face gently, looking deeply in her eyes. When all he could see was bright green he let out a sob of joy, reaching back to untie the knot. She helped him, eager to ask what it was he was looking for her in eyes. He silenced her questions with a kiss, rolling her under him and holding her tight. She was there, she was still there! He was so happy he could burst.  She would of asked him after the kisses, but they never seemed to end and by the time they did she fell asleep lips bruised and swollen in the very best way. Fin


	14. Resilience (Blood, Sex, And Lyrium)

Issac watched as Aliea played with the children, she had a knack with them he noticed, storing the information in the back of his mind. They were asking her about life outside and she was being honest. “It’s wonderful, no one is watching you all the time, no nasty crone to tell you when to eat, when to sleep” she’d say and Issac chuckled. His little rabble rouser, sower of rebellion, or so she thought.  
  
No one was leaving the tower, he’d let her have her moment of glory with the children for now. Meredith wasn’t so patient with her trouble making and when she saw his smirk at Aliea’s antics she grabbed his armored arm and pulled him aside. “Do you think it’s funny for her to undermine us Issac?” she snapped. Issac shook off his grin and gave the Knight Commander a serious look “No, of course not” he explained. “I will talk to her about it” he added quickly. “No…” Meredith said slowly thinking.

This mage had already been giving trouble to the other Templars, she needed to be punished. “She needs a good beating, tie her up in the main hall, in front of the other mages, that will show her how to behave” Meredith concluded simply. “No!” Issac said suddenly, his gut told him he couldn’t do this before his mind caught up and told him denying Meredith was not a good idea. “No…No?” Meredith chewed thoughtfully. “How about no more lyrium!” she snarled. Issac swallowed hard, he wouldn’t fight her any more, he’d already made a mistake. “As you wish Knight Commander” he agreed softly bowing down till she stormed off in anger. He didn’t know how long he’d have to go without the liquid, but he told himself at least he’d spared his sweet Ferelden a beating.  
  
Meredith wouldn’t let a Templar of his rank get too lost in withdrawal, but he didn’t relish how far she would. Later that evening he watched her sleep, whispering his promises that he’d do anything he could to spare her extra pains, even if she would never know. The spell wore on and she still didn’t know what he’d done for her, worrying the consequences if she did. For now he hoped she’d just trust that he did what was best for her, even if it didn’t always make sense.

The first day without the lyrium was hard, but he grinned and told everyone he was fine. By the third he was truly hurting and even Aliea knew something was wrong. He didn’t tell her exactly, but he hinted he’d displeased Meredith and he was paying for it. She did her best to keep his spirits up, but after week he was truly a mess. Meredith caught him in the hall, happy to see her punishment was working.   
  
“Now Issac, are you ready to give that beating?” she laughed. Issac’s eyes went wide, he’d thought…”Oh no, the lyrium was just to punish you for denying me, now off to it, or I will beat her myself, then Kerras, then every other Templar loyal to the tower!” she hissed knowing he’d not defy her now. Issac sucked in a wounded breath, the woman was pure evil to do this to them. “She’s waiting…” Meredith laughed stalking off to watch the show.

Aliea had been dragged from her duty in the nursery, back of her robes ripped open and her arms bound up between two columns. No one told her why, the other mages whispering behind just as confused. When Issac saw her there his heart dropped, she saw him over her shoulder and beamed, surely he would save her. Instead Meredith plunged a whip in his hands and repeated her threat. Issac had hoped to be able to explain to her first, but no, Meredith wanted him to do this without that chance. His bones ached, the lyrium called to him and everyone was watching. Meredith raised her brows waiting. Giving him an opening to start she said “This is what shall happen to the next mage who dares talk of sedition in my tower.”   
  
Issac closed his eyes and prayed to the Maker that Aliea could forgive him yet again. CRACK The first whip came so fast it marred her cheek, she’d still had her head turned waiting for him to save her. After the sting she turned away, realizing he was not going to help her, instead hurt her. And this was over what? No one had even told her, what “sedition” she’d done. CRACK her back tore and bled as the whip settled against flesh a second time. Meredith laughed as Aliea struggled not to cry out urging Issac to whip her faster. The mages shrieked and cried out as they watched the young girl take the brutal beating, but none stepped forward to stop Issac, knowing it was futile.   
  
She’d just get beaten and then they would too, she’d suffer alone. Issac ached as he let the whip go again. CRACK His mind was so foggy from the withdrawals he started forgetting why he was doing this. Meredith cleared her throat and he remembered. He kept destroying what he loved to save her from worse.   
  
Aliea endured each stroke with a whimpered cry, face soaked in tears as the one person she thought she could trust assaulted her. Blood trickled down her robes, splattering on the floor and her legs. Limply she hung, in too much pain to offer any resistance. “Drain her, then she’ll be taken to her quarters” Meredith instructed flatly. With his low reserves of lyrium draining her was difficult and even painful. Aliea shrieked as he removed the little stamina that remained, leaving her completely helpless. With a nod Meredith directed two Templar’s to take her down, carrying her off toward’s the barracks. Issac trudged behind slowly, mind foggy and heart aching. At least it was over now he though grimly, she’d be healed and he could explain.

Meredith wasn’t done however, and once Aliea had been stripped, bandaged, and laid in Issac’s bed, on her back, she pulled out a vial of lyrium. “Your punishments are over, you can bring her to the healers in the morning, but for now, I thought I’d let you have your lyrium back” she said with a sick smile. Unstoppering the vial she began pouring the blue liquid on the barely conscious mage, letting most of it collect on her sex. “Ta” she laughed cruelly leaving the hurting Templar alone with his wounded lover, covered in the only thing that could ease his pain. He tried to talk to her, but she was lost in her pain, muttering nothing sensical as he watched the lyrium rise and fall on her flesh.

Issac licked his lips needy, just a little and he could think clearly, yes just a little. He scooped up some of the blue liquid from her chest and brought it to his lips. Heaven! All the aches and pains vanished as he sucked the lyrium off his fingers. More…he needed more to get back to normal and Maker she was covered! Gently he leaned down and began to lick the blue off of her breasts. More..he licked down the path to her navel. More. His skin was buzzing, it was so delightful. Muted still she didn’t get to enjoy the odd feeling of lyrium on her skin, but she start coming around as his tongue delved between her legs.

More. She tasted so sweet with the magic fluid dripping down her. More. Nothing could go wrong as long as there was more lyrium to find and suckle of her writhing body. Writhing? he wondered mutely, in a good way or bad. More. Yes more, he shook off the bad thoughts and delved in for more of the life giving fluid. More. Aliea’s hands tangled in his hair, trying weakly to push him off.   
  
She didn’t understand, why had he hurt her just to start…this. “Issac” she called out weakly. He was lost to her now. All that mattered was lapping up each glorious drop of lyrium. It was even better than the first time he’d taken it when he started his training. Oh yes, it was like every cell in his body was alive and joyful. He licked where he’d licked, then licked it all once more, making sure to get each tiny particle off her body.

Once the lust to find the lyrium abated he was left with a heavy prick from his laving. “MMm yes Aliea I must have you now” he muttered mind still high from the potion. He shucked his clothing quickly and climbed atop her. At first he couldn’t seem to fit inside, but after a few thrusts he’d managed to work himself in, mind too drugged to reason why. Aliea’s head lolled back unfazed, the pain and lack of mana numbing her to all else. Issac face was euphoric, after a week with no lyrium Meredith had given him at least a double dose.   
  
He grabbed her shoulders and worked her harder, not hearing the slight sighs and murmurs of protest. “Issac…don’t….understand….why….” she murmured “beat….my back….” The templar couldn’t hear her, he was still too far gone. He moaned her name happily as he came, kissing her face lightly as the world came slowly back to him. “Oh love” he murmured holding her tightly.”My…back” she forced out painfully. Issac blinked, her back, the whipping, the spell, oh no! Issac jumped from the bed, taking the pressure off her back from his weight.   
  
“No no no no no” he cried out as he recounted what he had just done. Aliea watched him sadly, tears streaming down her face. “Why?” she asked softly, blinking through her tears. Issac looked down at himself, and he felt his lunch coming up on him, he lunged for the bin and emptied his stomach into it. By the time he was done she’d passed out again. He tried to leave to go get a healer, but Meredith had locked him in, to keep him from doing just that. He’d have to watch her, alone with his guilt. Gingerly he turned her, pulling the matted bandages from her wounds.   
  
He’d been so lost in his need he hadn’t even considered the extra pain he might of caused her by handling her so roughly. He couldn’t even bear to think if she’d said anything, asked him to stop, his memory was to fuzzy. With Aliea on her side Issac pulled her close, fresh bandages wrapped around her frail body. With her head tucked under his, he finally fell asleep with the feel of her breath on his neck.  
  
The couple was awoken by a loud rap to his door, the healers were there heal Aliea’s back. Still he wasn’t able to talk to her and it galled him. The healers ushered in without permission ignoring him as they began to cut the bandages from her back. Issac kept a hold on her as they began to poke and prod at her wounds. Aliea cried softly as the cloth was ripped from her back. Issac watched them guiltily, the welts he gave her angry red reminders of his strength used against her.   
  
He couldn’t look into her eyes as they worked on her, it too painful to watch her cry. It took a while for them to heal the wounds, but finally her back was as it should be, perfect white skin, soft and unharmed. Before they left they turned her to lie flat on her back, uncorking more lyrium and pouring it onto her skin, at Meredith’s request. Issac flushed as Aliea looked up at him confused.   
  
Out of pain and un-silenced she could finally speak her mind for the first time since she’d been taken. “Why in the world did they just pour lyrium on me?” she asked, so distracted by the strange act she couldn’t help but ask. “It’s a sign from Meredith” he explained cryptically. “A sign of what?” she asked still not understanding. “She wanted to remind me….of my weakness” he said cooly. “I’m so confused” she muttered running a finger through the blue liquid.   
  
“Could you…get this off please?” she requested sweetly. Issac nodded hungrily suckling her finger before licking her skin clean once again. The urge to take her struck him again, but his mind was much more clear this time around and he resisted. “Aliea…Meredith has been withholding my lyrium…I’m sure you know…” he started bashfully. “Oh Maker!” she cried out realizing what he meant. “So she denied you lyrium to get you to beat me?” Aliea puzzled slowly.   
  
“No no, love, I was not swayed, not at all. She is much crueler than that you see” he started to explain. He swallowed hard, ready to see if she could forgive him another transgression. “She took away my lyrium for a whole week, then she said if I didn’t beat you for what you told the children, she would do it herself, then Karras, then all the other Templars!” he explained lip trembling. Aliea cocked her head slightly chewing on her words, urging him to continue.   
  
“Then she brought you here, not healing you, and covered you in lyrium, like before, but more on your…you know” he shamefully added. Aliea didn’t react she just listened carefully. “I was hurting so badly and I, I had to take it Aliea, I…I was overcome after the long withdrawal and I was so aroused from licking there for so long…I….I took you, right here on the bed, without a care for if you wished it of me or not” he admitted heart aching with guilt.

“And…you did all this…because Meredith…you wanted to spare me?” Aliea said glossing over what he feared she’d hate him for. “Yes of course, Aliea, I’d do anything to spare you pain, I have already I just…..can’t explain” he cried out, pulling her close. “I know you can probably never forgive me love” he sighed sadly. “Issac, I’m not angry at you, I believe you, after everything I’ve been through, you are the only thing I can believe in here, I thought you were acting strange last night, and the lyrium…explains everything, I just didn’t understand, I was never upset at your love making, if that’s what you feared” she explained gingerly.

gingerly. Issac choked back a sigh of relief, with the mess of the sex magic, his greatest fear was to take advantage of her and he’d worried she felt that way while he was in the throws of his addiction. She offered him a weak smile “It’ll take more than a little half asleep sex to scare me off Issac” she teased, sounding much like her normal self. “So you?…don’t hate me then? Even if I can’t explain…the rest?” he asked terrified.   
  
The mage shook her head “I saw in your eyes you didn’t wish to hold that whip, I’ll admit in the moment I was…betrayed, but when I think about it now, rationally, you about to sob at the thought of me being upset, how could I think you tell me anything but the truth?” “You are too good for me pet” he whispered softly. “Perhaps, will you let me leave the tower then?” she asked hopefully. “It’s safer here” he reminded in his Templar niggling way. “We could be safe together” she pushed letting her hands wander down his sides. “We are together” he countered.

“Together away from HER” she sneered. “Hush” he said warningly.  Deciding not to fight him she reached for his hips, sliding her fingers around his softened length. He pulled away slightly unsure. “Aliea I…” he started. “Now you hush, remember, you aren’t allowed to talk when we make love” she laughed. Issac flushed, she’d figured out that much of the sex magic. Leaning down to kiss her, he noticed the healers had missed the whip mark on her cheek. Issac’s heart dropped, he was a monster to have marred her so. Aliea felt her face where he stared and grinned. “It’s nothing” she said easily healing it away. “You should like that one anyway” she explained, urging him to kiss the spot.

Issac narrowed his eyes not understanding. “Seeing your face, it let me know you didn’t enjoy it, even if I didn’t realize at the time your beating was sparing me from many others” she reminded. Nodding slightly he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her up to meet his face. “I want to make love to you” she said simply reaching for a rope and waiting for his nod. Gag securely in place she smiled, it was cute to see him so willingly silenced. “I do hope you tell me what this is about soon, I miss your kisses” she admitted a little bashfully. Issac nodded, he would tell her just as soon as he could figure out how.

Aliea took her time to kiss his face, slowly working her way to his neck, then chest. When she finally found his prick he sighed with relief. He couldn’t egg her on, but he could touch her and let her know he was still there. Muffled sighs weren’t as fun as ordering her around he realized quickly.   
  
However, Aliea didn’t need much instruction, easily mounting him and working him slowly, very very slowly into herself. He watched her writhe atop him, hands on her hips as she twisted and moaned. He longed to lave her breasts, but he settled for twisting her pert nipples in his fingers. She moaned loud enough for the two of them, full of smiles and words of endearment. He loved her. He loved the way nothing ever got her down, she was so resilient and beautiful, Maker she was beautiful.   
  
She loved him. She loved the way he did everything FOR her, in a way no one had in a long time. He was so strong and powerful. And he was so damn handsome. She bit her lip and cooed as he pulled her down and did his best to nip her through the gag, never discouraged.

The soft mewl of her release was more than enough to hurry his along, bucking wildly as he pumped his seed within her. With the love making over she ripped out the gag, kissing him hard and laughing for no reason. Issac slid his tongue inside her mouth deepening the kiss. She was still there again and he was no less overjoyed. They really could weather anything couldn’t they? Fin


	15. Confession

Issac held the sword carefully, time was almost up for the harrowing on the young boy, Jerran, a boy Issac thought was too young, but Meredith had approved it. A blast of light erupted from the mage and knocked back all the other Templar’s. A large Pride demon appeared where the boy had stood an evil grin across it’s twisted face. Issac tried to swing, but he was frozen in place. “Yes….Templar…you are who I want….” he hissed. Issac tried to snarl, but he was still not able to move. “Would you like to talk?” he laughed before allowing Issac to move his lips.

“Demon! Release me” he bellowed. “But I came here just for you…would be a waste…of the child’s life….if you didn’t hear me out…” he chuckled. Issac was able to snarl this time, the demon killed this child just to get to him? He’d never heard of such a thing. “You’ve been a bad bad Templar” the demon explained. “You want many things….above your station” he added. “I had to fight a Lust demon just to get here, you are full of so many wants Temmmplarrrr” the fade beast taunted.

“What do you mean? I obey the Chant, I do my duty” Issac retorted. “You hold a mage as your hostage, using her for sex, when all she wants to do is be free” he accused. Issac balked “she chooses to be with me” Issac countered “she wants to be with me!” “Till she can escape your clutches perhaps” Pride mused, “But I can help with that…I can make her love you, make her proud to be your pet, you could leash her and parade her around the tower, she’d beg you for the chance! If you take my offerrrrr” he added.

“Never demon! I do not need your help to keep my mage!” he growled. “But I can give you so much more than just your mage, I can put you in power here, make you the one in control, the one who decides if little children are ready to fight the demons…” he alluded to the child Meredith had all but guaranteed death by allowing him to be harrowed too soon. “You can make the tower better, stop the Templars from going too far, all while having your precious mage worship you with no more fears of her escape…” he tempted.

“No…no!” Issac countered no matter how tempting it would be to take charge of the tower, it would never be worth dealing with a demon! “She will leave the tower Issac…she is destined to be free…I can keep her here” he reminded. “You could put in a throne, have your lovely mage sit at your feet, nude and collared, a show of your prowess” Pride kept on. “Enough!” Issac screamed trying his hardest to move. “You will have need of me, of my promise, if you want to keep her…if you want to take the power…you will call for me” the demon taunted before another flash of light blinded Issac. With his arms free he was able to release the swing he’d been gearing up for and slice the demon in two.

However, the demon was gone and when he opened his eyes all he could see was the mangled corpse of the little boy. Issac roared in anger, the demon got away! The child was lost moment he let the demon inside him, but it did not make Issac feel any better to see him dead. Angry and confused he stalked away, leaving the cleanup to the other Templars. Mages and Templars alike fled from him as he  stormed towards the barracks, Cullen tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just grunted and waved him off. He had to see his mage, had to know the demon was wrong, had to prove it to himself. 

Issac threw open the door to his chambers, scaring Aliea who was reading peacefully on the bed half to death. While he locked the door he ordered gruffly “On your hands and knees, now!” “Issac I don’t…” she started confused when Issac got to her, ripping the book from her hands and tossing it aside. “NOW” he bellowed working quickly to remove his cod piece.

Aliea’s face went pale and she nodded, getting on on her hands and knees. He noticed her eyes were green, but the dull stare reminded him the spell was still in effect, she could not out right disobey him. “Clothes off” he demanded as he stripped just enough armor off to fuck her as savagely as he craved. Aliea had enough time to pull off her dress before Issac lost his patience, ripping her lacy smalls off of her petite frame. Aliea bit her lip worriedly as Issac breathed heavily something was definitely wrong here, but she didn’t know what. She liked when he was bossy and took charge, but he was off, this was…something else.

She knew she should talk to him, not feed his blood lust, but her body refused to obey, she pushed her now bare arse back eager for him to plunge into her. Issac groaned as her slick folds slid over the head of his prick, he refused to continue, his need to prove the demon wrong taking precedence. “Tell me mage, whose are you?” he said through gritted teeth. “Yours…” she responded easily. “For how long” he demanded. “Till I escape your clutches, same answer as always” she reminded ruefully. “No!” he yelled at her annoyed. “Forever” Issac informed her.

“You are always to be mine!” he instructed her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her back onto his thick cock, letting the tip finally breach her. Aliea was annoyed, but again her body refused to make any move to leave his grasp. “I will not! Not in this tower” she answered carefully. “You will” he reminded her of his demand, sliding his length in farther, slowing stretching her. Aliea cried out in pain as his prick pushed inside her unprepared body.

“You’d leave me to be free?” he questioned. “I’d do anything to be free” she answered truthfully. The demon was right! Maker damn it! Angry and hurt he slammed into her, one gauntlet tangled in her hair, the other was buried painfully into her hip. The picture the demon had painted for him filled his mind. Aliea naked and leashed, proud to sit beside him while he ruled the tower.  His mage never again asking to be freed, begging for him to show her off. The thoughts made his cock twitch within her. Issac would never deal with a demon, but it rankled him that he was so right about Issac’s wants.

The templar DID want to rule the tower, he did want to watch his sweet mage submit to him, and he wanted above all else for her to commit to him forever. Her responses had done nothing to ease his worries that she’d leave him the first chance she could get. A tear sprang from the corner of her eye as Issac sped up his brutal pace, fingers still tangled in her hair. “Issac why are you doing this?” she begged confused at why her body craved such degradation at his hands.

“Silence mage!” he screamed at her, her words no longer comfort to him. Seeing her smalls balled up beside her he grabbed them and stuffed the pair into her mouth, luckily for her she’d just bathed and changed into them an hour before. “That’s better” he muttered when she cried out something, voice muffled. Finally he was able to fit himself to the hilt, pulling almost all the way out just to slam back into her. His gauntleted hand still yanking her head back he powered his thrusts with his bitter anger.

“You…” he started “you will beg me for the privilege to be fucked like this.” Dark thoughts taking over his mind and mingling with his blood lust. “I will parade you to the tower and you will love it” he sneered ignoring her whimpers. “What is it? Not enough for you pet?” he teased cruelly, snaking his gloved hand between her legs, cool metal making her pull back and grind harder on his cock. “I break all the rules to see you, I arrange for you to stay with me protected, and in return you plot to leave me?” he admits hurt. Aliea mumbled something he can’t understand and he ignores it, pushing harder, anger rising.

“You think you’ve seen my cruelty but you have no idea! I’ve been so kind! So gentle! And why?” he accused hatefully. He felt her write around as his hand roughly handled her nub, heard her moan softly around the cloth in her mouth. He yanked her hair again turning her head to face him, streaks of tears down her cheeks, but eyes still there. “After all of this…Aliea don’t you know that I love you?” he tells her defeated.  Another set of tears fall from her eyes as she mumbled something desperately though the smalls.

Yanking the cloth from her mouth he quickly replaces it with his tongue kissing her hard as he thrusts to completion. Eyes closed he rests a moment before taking a look at the damage he has done. Ripped clothes, bruised hip, and tear stained face reminds him the monster he is, the demon. She is still under the spell and he took advantage of her again! He had to go, somewhere, had to think. He briskly climbed off of her and pulled down his skirts, leaving the armor on the floor as he left her without a word. The chantry, he thought, he needed to pray, a lot. 

Issac found his favorite pew and sat, far in the back of the Chantry, near the candles he always lit for his parents. Breathing in deeply he inhaled that bitter sweet scent of the candles for the dead. A sister entered and looked up, but left him be. Issac got on his knees and prayed. Prayed for forgiveness, prayed for guidance, for the strength to do what he must do.

The sister approached and he blinked, he must of dozed off in his prayers. “Ser Templar, you’ve been here over and hour, could I help you?” she asked sweetly. She was one of the older sisters, one that he knew most of his life, she was always kind enough, without spoiling her wards. “No sister, I’m not sure anyone can help me” he confessed softly. “The Maker can always help” she reminded gently. “I’m too far gone sister…” he responded bitterly. “No one is too far gone for the Maker child, come, your heart needs to be lightened” she chided grabbing his elbow.

Her stature was short, even smaller than Aliea’s, but there was strength in her old arms. Issac grudgingly followed her to the confessional box. “Now, brother Issac, tell me of your sins” she repeated calmly once he was seated in the tiny wooden room. Issac stared at the screen, thankful he did not have to watch her face as he listed his many many sins. “I’ve….I’ve been lusting after a mage in my ward” he admitted. “Oh, have you acted on such ill desires?” the sisters voice piped up.

Issac swallowed hard before responding “I have….I have…I…I couldn’t control my urges….Andraste help me i wanted her, so so badly.” The sister scoffed, her voice getting thicker with anger “You know mages are not yours to touch Brother Issac, a happy mage should never be tempted with such shameful things as lust! Especially by their protectors”” a happy mage should never be tempted with such shameful things as lust!” “I know!” he responded bitterly. “I sense…there is more Brother” she added. “Much more” he sighed. “Continue” snipped. “I’ve….harmed her, the mage…caused her many tears…done unspeakable things…I want to do more…I want…I crave her debasement at my leisure…I want power over her….I want….her….to keep her as mine…always…” he finished weakly.

There was another sound of disapproval across the box and Issac gulped waiting for the sisters response. “That is a grave sin Templar, mages are not in their rights to consent to such things! Every time you touch her it is rape in the eyes of the Maker!” she came in tone hateful. Issac choked on his breath, rape! He’d never thought of it like that, but Maker…the sister was right. How could Aliea ever truly consent…his heart ached in his chest, pictures of Aliea’s tear stained face, smalls shoved in her mouth haunted him. He’d pulled her hair, left her bruised and aching, and he knew she couldn’t even tell him no, thanks too the spell.

He was a monster! The sister gave him a moment to focus on her words. “The Maker can forgive, but it will take much penance from you Brother Issac, I think you need to spend some time with the whip of penance…and this ward of yours, can you give her to someone else to watch?” she asked softly. Issac thought at once to Orsino’s threats, if he didn’t keep Aliea then Kerras would go for her in a heartbeat.

“No Sister, I alone must be her protector” he said steadfast. “Hmmm” she started slowly thinking what to tell him, “Templar Issac, you need to remember that this girl is a child in the Makers eyes, cursed with magic, not a whole person able to begin such relationships of ill repute. Perhaps you can turn your affection to proper love, that the Maker would approve, treat her like a sister or a daughter? Remove those nasty urges from your gaze” “Alright sister, I will, I vow to treat her like a daughter and I will take my penance gladly” he promised earnestly. The sister left him in silence and he steeled himself for his punishment.

After a few minutes he went to the room in which he had to take his penance and slowly stripped his armor. He arranged for it to be delivered to his room, as he would not he able to wear it after he was done. The Templar in charge approached him, eyeing him in just his under leathers. “You know the rules Templar?” he asked stiffly. “Well I’ve never been here, but I’ve heard” he answered honestly. “The rules are this: You shall whip yourself until you can no longer move, not just until the pain is too much, the maker demands complete penance for your sins.

You will not go to the healers, nor shall they heal you if you call for them, this is your punishment as well. The scars will fade with time, but they will be red and angry long enough for you to remember why you had to do this. Do you understand these terms Templar?” he questioned seriously. Issac nodded and when the man made no move he verbally agreed. “Then, get to it” he said quietly. Issac walked forward and picked up the cat’o’nine tails from it’s place on the table.

His hands trembled at first, heart arching with the sick realizations the sister had shown him. What he had done was so much worse that he had even known. He reared back and took the first blow. Issac screamed with the pain now lancing down his back. Rapist. Thwap. Pervert. Smack. Monster. Slap. Taking advantage of her! Hurting her! She couldn’t consent!

He spurred his arm by remembering each horrible thing he had done to her. Then the demons words. He wasn’t even happy with what he had done, he had wanted so much more! To parade her as his pet! To rule the tower! Was there any vow he hadn’t broken to the Maker? He felt a hand on his arm and he looked to the owner. “What is it?” he said confused.

“You are done” the man sad wrenching the bloody whip from his hands. Confused and dazed Issac stumbled from his spot, then he was guided to a sink, they rinsed his wounds with salt water, making them all re alight with fire. He thought her heard mutterings of “can you believe that? No one has ever gotten that far” as he made his way back to the barracks. His hand trembled with the door, he had to face her now, now that he knew…he felt sick.

When he entered he found her dressed again, face washed, and hair combed, reading the book he’d torn from her before. Aliea looked up at him and smiled broadly. With the spell broken her mind was clear and crisp, she was excited to talk with him now that he was back. The smile soon faded as she noticed the dripping blood. “Issac! What, what is wrong!” she called out in shock. “Punishment for my sins, do not heal them” he said warningly as he stumbled the rest of the way in the room, locking the door behind him.

“What sins?” she asked meekly, helping him to the bed and near retching at the state of his back. “My relationship with you is nothing but a tale of my sins against the Maker” he explained between heavy breaths. Aliea’s lip quivered, he’d just declared his love and now he claimed it was a sin? “That’s crazy Issac! What we do is not sinful!” she protested. “No you are wrong mage, it is a sin, for which I hope you can forgive me” he managed weakly. “I have nothing to forgive Issac! I—-” he cut her off “Child you will stop talking and let me sleep” he said warningly. Aliea wanted to protest, to reiterate her love, but he looked so exhausted…

Soon sounds of slumber came from him, aided slightly by her magic. He’d forbidden her from healing him and while for once she felt she COULD disobey she worried he’d do this again if she did. Instead she did her best to soothe the pain, leaving the angry marks alone. Why would he do this? What made him think he had sinned? She stroked his hair affectionately, no matter, he loved her. He’d said it, at quite an odd time, but she heard the words. She still wanted to leave, but now ideas of running away together became taking form in her head.

For a time she’d worried her affection was one sided. Issac slept for hours and when he awoke his back felt somewhat better, but when he reached back to check he felt pain and bandages. She’d not disobeyed him, how could she with the void-damned spell, he bandages weren’t technically healing he supposed. Issac felt well enough to sit up and he saw her asleep beside the bed, she’d been watching him it seemed.

Hearing the creak of the bed woke her, she blinked slowly, smiling once again, a smile that taunted him. She only liked him because she wan’t able to know any better, just like the Sister had said. “Why did you do this Issac, I don’t understand” she asked carefully. “I made many vows to the Maker Aliea and with you I have broken them all” he said slowly.

“I don’t understand” she said confused. “I was sworn to protect you, all the mages and instead I took advantage of my position, broke the oaths I swore on my parents graves, swore to make the world a better place, one where good honest people like them wouldn’t be killed by mages! That’s why the tower is here, to keep mages from being taken advantage of by demons and killing people like my parents! I am supposed to keep you safe! Away from all temptations, demons and humans alike. I will no longer be a source of temptation Aliea, I care for you too much to let that happen” he confessed sadly.

Tears filled her eyes as Issac recounted his his most personal tragedy. Aliea leaned forward to kiss him, but he turned his face away. When she tried once again to confess her own feelings he started to recount the Chant so loud he didn’t listen to a word. Every time she tried to bring up her feelings or their relationship he would begint to chant and ignore her. He said they were over, he would protect her to prove his love. He was off duty for a week while his back was too damaged for any work. His armor was delivered sometime while he’d slept the first time after the penance, but he’d not be able to don it for quite a while.

After the wounds had closed, left raw and red he returned to his training duties, no one dared ask him what he’d done to deserve the marks. Aliea used his time away from the room to try and understand what had happened with him. She’d managed to figure out that he’d gone to confession and he was prescribed self-flagellation for his sins, but she didn’t know why.

Something about what he’d said about his parents bothered her and she went to Cullen for help. “I think he needs some closure” she half lied. “If you could just get me into the records room I could figure out where they are buried, why they were from” she explained. “I don’t know Aliea…it’s dangerous…” he responded unsure. “Please! You’ve seen him, something is wrong and when I ask he just does the Chant until I give up! He was at it three hours last night!” she pleaded. Cullen sighed and nodded, he knew that Issac was off, perhaps a visit to her parents grave would help, Aliea seemed to know him better than anyone else, even if she’d only been here a short while. A few days later Aliea found what she was looking for in a dusty old file room, but the most important information was missing, a note that said “requestioned by KC.”

Damn! She’d have to break into Meredith’s office, Cullen would have a fit! she thought bitterly. It took two hours of begging and pleading before he even considered helping her with her next mission. Issac was back on duty by the time she and Cullen found themselves in Meredith’s office searching wildly for the file. Once she’d found it in her desk drawer she took it and ran, thinking it too dangerous to read when Meredith might come back at any time.

Aliea almost cried when she read the damning file. “Two dead, one child recovered. Apostate father, suspected apostate child. Killed father on contact, as he refused to give child, as did mother. Chantry reports child is not magical, possible Templar recruit. Mother was pregnant, twins.” The sound of the door opening shocked her from her reading, quickly she shoved the file under the bed looking up, eyes red rimmed. “Hello Aliea, I brought your dinner” Issac said sweetly. Aliea huffed, since his new “change” he’d made her eat in the room away from everyone, he’d even tried to feed her the first time, but she bit his finger. “Did you have a nice day love?” he asked sweetly. “It’d be better if you stopped treating me like a child” she retorted.

“This is what the Maker wants sweet Aliea” he soothed her unsuccessfully. The mage bristled and begrudgingly she started to eat, she’d been so nervous the last few weeks about Issac and her plans she hadn’t kept down her breakfast. He watched her intently, trying to keep his thoughts of her pure and clean. Aliea noticed his intense glare and decided to try and tempt him with the only thing she knew might get through to him. Slowly she dragged her tongue along her lips, catching the bit of soup that clung to them.

“Naughty child” he laughed leaning back and ignoring her actions. Aliea slid the spoon into her mouth and sucked on it. Issac frowned, perhaps she could still get to him. “Eat your food pet” he said, immediately regretting his choice of affectionate name, it was the one the demon had used to taunt him. Aliea’s eyes lit up at the endearment. “Mmmm that’s more like it Issac” she crooned. “Hush” he said annoyed, watching her lips intently.

The mage responded by sticking out her and waggling her eyebrows. Issac had to bite his lip to hold in his grunt. She ate in silence still trying to taunt him, but it was to no avail. As soon as her food was gone he yanked the tray away and stormed off. Dishes left in the kitchen Issac stalked to the showers, glowering at the few Templars still there. Alone in his stall he finally reached down and began tending to his aching cock. Weeks without any release meant he was already close with just a few moments of stroking.

Pictures of her lips moments before and memories of her mouth stretched around his thick cock filled his mind as he furiously worked himself. It was shameful and he would have to be punished, but if he didn’t relieve himself he knew he would fall for her temptations. Issac craved her touches so much, treating her like a child was doing nothing to dull his want of her. He came calling her name, quickly washing his seed from the stall so no one would see the evidence of his shame.

Disappointed to have failed again Aliea sighed, her stomach rolled upset as she mused. Issac returned to her, fresh wounds to his still tender back, but it appeared they wouldn’t let him repeat the last time’s devastation. Aliea dressed the wounds and slid into bed next to him, wishing he’d be this close to her when he was awake. “What is going on with you?” she whispered “son of an apostate…did you even know?” Issac snored in response and pulled her closer, at least in his dreams they could be together.

As Issac healed life returned to it’s new normal. Her lacy smalls replaced with the tower standard, as with her other sexier fare they were locked away in his chest. Issac forced her to sleep alone on the cot with her new stuffed Mabari he’d gotten her from town. She named him Chester and as much as she hated it she held him tight as she fell to sleep. 

Issac struggled with his desires and Aliea did nothing to help him. She caught on quickly that despite his vows to keep their relationship chaste, if she started pleasuring herself he would join her without fail. He did his best to avoid coming, often using his lips and hands instead of making love, but if she begged for his cock he seem obliged to give it to her. Confused and having never felt more alone Aliea cuddled with Chester as she waited for Issac to return from his trip to the showers. 

Issac had been back to the whip so many times he’d been forbidden until he’d healed completely and he was annoyed. The sister just shook her head in shame when she saw him. Issac trudged back to the room, annoyed to see Aliea still nude in his bed. “Maker child, cover your shame!” he snapped.  “I’ve got nothing to be ashamed about!” she taunted rubbing a hand over a pebbled nipple.

Angry and impulsive Issac scooped her upand instead of depositing her on the cot he turned her over and laid him over his knees. “You are being an incorrigible child and it seems you need some punishment! Seeing as I can’t get mine..” he said, whispering the last part. A swift hand smacked her bottom so fast Aliea cried out in surprise more than pain. “What in the world?” Aliea asked trying to pull off of him. Issac held her firmly down and hit her with another open palm. “You must stop this lustful behavior Aliea” SLAP “You are going to upset the Maker” THWAP “I love you” SMACK “I do this out of love!” It went on and on. Aliea stopped resisting after the third hit, deciding to pretend this was just one of their little games.

The sharp bursts of pain mixed with the feel of being on him again was worth it, pleasurable even. She groaned as she noticed the wetness pooling in her belly begin to seep down her thighs. She started to get into the punishment, crying out “Yes I’ve been so naughty Issac, spank me harder” as she ground on him. Issac began grasping her arse between blows, his own arousal beginning to press into her nude flesh through his leathers. “Yes! Yes! Atone for your sins!” Issac said breathily as he continued to spank her. It wasn’t until she slid her arm down to rub his cock that he snapped out of his fervor. His hand stayed, unconsciously gripping her arse. “Maker! You are not supposed to enjoy this!” he barked. Curiously he slid a hand down finding her sex swollen and slick. Aliea chuckled as his hand ghosted her folds “Sorry Love, it is just in my nature.”

Issac balked at the pet name, “Love?” “Yes?” Aliea questioned, turning to look up at him. “You called me love…” he reiterated. “It is because I love you” she charged back.  Issac reached over to stroke her face softly, he missed her first confession so this was news to him. “That is wonderful Aliea…but that doesn’t change anything, our love must be chaste from now on” he reminded to her chagrin. “Yet you make love to me whenever I ask for it…” she countered bitterly, feeling awkward talking like this while splayed across his knees.

Issac let her go as she stood up and stared at him, arms folded. “Yes, but…that’s because I have to…” he left cryptically, images of her when he didn’t fulfill her haunting him still in his guilt. His stoic continuance to this new sexless life had removed any want of her to let him touch her now. “And then you leave me to go get beaten for succumbing to me” she accused. Issac looked sorrowful and did not correct her accusation. 

“The Maker does not smile on my obsession with you, I must atone for touching you in a non-chaste way” he explained softly. “Then why do you touch me? I don’t understand? If I causes you such pain!” she snapped. “It is because I love you Aliea, that is all you need to know” Issac growled. He’d have to attend her again and he had no way to assuage his guilt with the whip barred to him.

The Maker would be furious with him for allowing his lustfulness to show up once again. Ruefully he asked what she wanted to do, it didn’t matter how many beatings he’d have to endure, he wouldn’t make her suffer any more than he already had forced her too. Aliea’s mouth twitched as she thought about what she wanted. “I want to pleasure you” she said with a smirk. Issac frowned, he preferred when he could avoid coming in such an ill-advised way, but the spell meant he had to fulfill her wishes to avoid her succumbing to the state of being similar to tranquility but with the added cruelty of a need she could never sate. “Fine” he said resignedly. Eager to do something to shake up the Templar Aliea sunk to her knees pulling out the small stool she needed to reach him and fished his still hardened cock from his pants.

“So big” she huffed as she bent it down slightly to fit it in her tiny mouth. Issac groaned, the Maker would surely curse him for allowing this to happen yet again. Why was it the sight of her between his thighs made him want to fuck her petite little face. When Aliea felt a hand stroke her hair she took a moment to enjoy the scene, at least now she could pretend things were okay. Aliea rocked on him, jaw aching as his thick cock stretched her throat around it. Issac started to whisper something softly, peppered with moans from her working him. The harder she sucked the louder he got, slowly she realized what he was saying, The Chant. Pulling back with disgust she snapped up at him “stop that!” Issac frowned “I must stick to my vows the best I can Aliea.” “I’m sucking on your cock! Stop pretending we aren’t doing this Issac!” Aliea said annoyed. “Just finish it” he snapped annoyed. Aliea  narrowed her eyes up at him. “No!” she exclaimed.

Him ruining their time together with his stupid religious mutterings had just destroyed the moment for her. “But…but you have to” he responded confused. “No I do not! You can’t make me!” she said warningly before hopping up from the stool and storming out of the room. Worried and confused Issac retied his pants and chased after her, he could not risk some other templar finding her in THAT state. Aliea was just down the hall pounding on Cullen’s door, but to her disappointment he was on duty. Issac grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to his room. He grabbed her by the neck and looked in her eyes. They were green and vibrant as ever, the spell…it was broken. Unable to help himself he leaned down and kissed her gently, knowing he’d earned himself another dose of punishment when the time came, but it was worth it. Aliea wrapped her arms around him, kissing him desperately.

Tears flooded her eyes as she felt the passion he’d been guarding for the past weeks leak through. As Issac pulled away he stroked her back, with the spell broken it would be so much easier to handle his new approach with her, but it also meant she’d be at her full mental abilities, making it harder to push her away. For the moment he just enjoyed her looking at him with such love. Love, she told him she loved him after the spell broke, it was true, it was real love. It hurt to think the Maker frowned upon their feelings, but the sister had made it so clear how wrong this relationship was. Hand tangled in her hair he kissed her again, this time more chastely.

“Aliea I…” he started unsure. “I do love you, with all my heart, but…never again” he finished sadly. With the spell broken there could be no reason they should ever give in to their lust again. Aliea balled her fists and then grabbed him, pulling him close. She kissed him hard and as passionately as she could, but he resisted, not kissing back even a little. Giving up she pulled away, fresh tears in her eyes. “It’s not fair” she mumbled sadly and Issac held her close offering a bitter “I know.”

After the heart wrenching kiss Aliea resigned to her new lot in life. The sadness in Issac’s eyes as she tried to reignite their passion haunting her too much to try again with him. Issac easily fell into his new role as guardian,  forbidding her from leaving the room without supervision, bringing her her every meal, and tucking her in at night. The mage was not overly pleased with the arrangement, but she found if she played her cards right she could get almost everything she desired from Issac. Most nights she’d even be allowed in his bed to snuggle, claiming “Da always let me” when Issac protested.

The one thing he could not give her though weighed on her mind. After he left for rounds one morning she shoved down her new boring linen smalls and slid her tiny fingers between her legs. Images of Issac in the past, blonde hair surrounded by her creamy thighs, the shock of his wet tongue on her nub. Even the sound of his gruff voice telling her to keep her infernal racquet down peaked her desire. He never truly meant it, he loved to her her screaming out his name, but for good reason it was best if she kept the noise down, for fear of someone hearing their play, little did Issac realize Aliea always protected their lovemaking with a protective sound bubble.

Two fingers were poor replacement for one of Issac’s thick digits, but Aliea did what she could to recreate the supreme pleasure. Heel of her hand grinding deliciously on her clit Aliea moaned Issac’s name, urging the man in her imagination on. With fingers sliding and breathing heavy Aliea barely noticed the sound of the lock turning on the door. She moaned out his name as the first wave hit her, sweetly dragging out the pleasure with slow movements of her hand.

“Maker woman!” Issac huffed pulling the sheet over the tempting sight laid out before him. “Put on your clothes!” He hissed turning around for good measure. Aliea sighed, disappointed to be cut off so suddenly. If he hadn’t come back early she’d of at least worked another two orgasms out of her dream Issac. Once she’d pulled up her smalls and pulled down her robes Issac yanked her by the wrist to the corner, where he’d moved the stool from his desk. 

“You are getting a time out” he said warningly when she glared. “You do realize I am NOT a child” she said flustered, chest still red and face flushed. He could of at least joined in before punishing her she thought miserably. 

Hesitating a moment too long Issac shoved her down into the seat. Before she had time to consider what she might do to retaliate for such an offense she her him mutter and suddenly she was gasping for breath. The shock of his silence literally took her breath away. Her mana fled from her and the world dulled. Angry and hurt she snapped her face around to say something, but he was too quick, wrenching her back towards the corner. “You will do your punishment, silenced AND in silence” he said roughly. The sight of her…would lead to many sins that night, at least this time he would not suffer alone. 

“Now you will sit here and reflect on your sins until I say so” he ordered gruffly. Aliea didn’t test him, staying still, facing into the corner. She could feel the wetness still present in her smalls, he’d denied her the chance to finish and her body didn’t let her forget. Biting her lip she wondered if he’d leave her or not. Perhaps if he did she could finish. Issac lay back on the bed watching her, cock traitorously hardening beneath his armor. 

Issac brought a hand to his mouth, biting the now ungauntleted flesh to stifle the moan from seeing her perfectly petite body silhouetted by the morning light. The light dress almost transparent as she sat like a trophy for him on the stool. He was supposed to be punishing her for giving into temptation, yet he felt the urge to reach beneath his skirts and do just the same. It was hard enough not to just bend her over as it was. Issac forced himself to remember the sister’s cruel words to keep him away from his lover. Settling for groping at himself through his skirts Issac leaned back on the bed watching her. 

Gritting his teeth Issac rubbed harder, it was hard not to make a noise with his full armor on, but she might look back if he  was too loud. Muted and angry Aliea rocked quietly on the chair, planning her revenge. The air in his room was thick, he could still smell her arousal and he didn’t bother to stop his pathetic attempt to relieve his need. It was all he could do to just imagine walking over to her, putting her over the stool and sinking into her. She’d quiver and mewl for him, like she used to. 

Issac rubbed himself harder knowing he’d soon regret filling his leathers with his seed. Anything was better than touching her he reminded himself shakily. Using his hips to do most the work Issac quietly watched as Aliea sighed and fidgeted in the corner. He had to finish before she turned back, he wasn’t sure he could handle the shame if she caught him! 

She was just a child after all, one who shouldn’t have to deal with his own lustful needs. The irony being he was only doing so because she’d succumbed to her own. Fingers buried in her hair, he pictured, pulling her head back tautly. Her sweet voice begging for more “Harder Issac” “Deeper” “Punish me” her faint voice called. Issac gave in to his urges completely, eyes closed as he fucked his hand through his pants. 

He barely contained the grunt as he came, The shame and guilt he knew would come quickly over taking him. Jumping up he recast the silence spell, earning an annoyed grunt for Aliea as the tiny bit of mana she had regained was ripped from her. “Don’t move” he warned gruffly before locking her back in the room to wash up. 

Aliea stayed quiet as he left, not bothering to hide the grin on her face. She’d guessed right at what he’d been doing and gave him a little motivation. Now perhaps she could finish herself, it always took a long time to shower when he had his full armor on. Chuckling to herself she slid her robes back up and picked up where she left off.

By the time Issac returned with their dinners Aliea had dozed off on the bed. The smell of her and his slick was present and it turned Issac’s stomach. How could he sleep with the scent of his lust permeating his nostrils? And Aliea, she needed to be cleaned as well, scrubbed clean of her impure desires, he though woefully. “Aliea, wake up, time for dinner” he said warmly.

Rubbing her eyes the mage roused, sitting up slowly  taking the plate he offered gingerly. Issac set his down on his desk, pulling out the small folding one so they could eat, face to face, using his stool as she used the bed. Taking the cooling sandwich she took a big bite before he could try to feed her again, not that her biting into his finger hadn’t been a good warning. Issac had been really laying the daddy thing on thick and she didn’t want to test him out again.

Her ploy only half worked, Issac let her eat in peace, but when a little bit of sauce dribbled onto her lips he was first to wipe off her mouth with a napkin. “Maker Issac! Do I look like a child?” she shrieked flushing. Ripping the napkin from his hand she wiped her mouth hard and tucked it onto her lap. “We are all the Maker’s children” was his stoic reply. Aliea fumed eating very carefully so not to earn such treatment again. “You are quite dirty Aliea, perhaps you should shower after we eat” Issac observed softly hoping she’d not realize he meant to cleanse her of the remnants of lust.

“If I am so helpless why don’t YOU bathe me” she snapped back still embarrassed. “Fine” he replied curtly. Aliea gave him a hrumph as a response and quickly finished her dinner. Issac ate slow, watching her carefully before clearing their plates, “Get your night clothes ready” he instructed before slipping away to request a change of sheets. When he returned Aliea was sitting on the bed, night dress neatly folded on her lap. “Up” he ordered, leading her by the hand to the circle baths. It was late enough now that all the children were in bed, leaving the tubs empty. Choosing the biggest one Issac left Aliea to prepare the water, going to fetch towels and soap. 

When Issac came to her side, pants hanging low on his muscular frame Aliea gulped, Maker did he make it hard to be good. The steaming water warmed the air enough that a bead of sweat began dripping between his hardened pecs. “Why aren’t you in the water?” he asked gruffly. “Oh, do you trust me to climb in a slippery tub all by myself?” she taunted. “Fine, I will help you child” he retorted with an unamused look.

Issac took a step towards Aliea, roughly unbuttoning her robes, untying her breast band, and pulling down her smalls. Once she was nude he pulled her into his arms, naked skin against naked skin, before softly setting her into the tub. Thrusting a washcloth at her he told her “wash up.” Aliea raised a brow and said “no.” Issac groaned and dipped the cloth in the water, then afte rubbing it on the soap, vanilla her favorite, he brushed her hair over one shoulder and began to wash her back gently.

“Actually maybe we should do your hair first…” he mumbled, reaching to the side table for a comb. Pulling her to the edge of the tub Issac grabbed her hair and eased it over carefully. With a surprising ease he slid the comb through her dark locks, easily untangling the knots and tangles she’d earned during the day. It felt nice to have him pampering her, his handles surprisingly nimble as they cared for her. He dunked her gently, giving her a warning first so she would be ready. Once wet he washed it carefully, combing it again once it was clean.

One more dunk meant it was done, he braided it expertly before returning to the cloth. With her back already done he had to focus on other parts of her, parts he wished he could ignore. He stalled on her arms, scrubbing her hard, but not enough to hurt. “There is more than me than back and arms Ser Templar” she taunted hoping he’d have a hard time resisting her once he had to clean her intimate parts. “Hush child” he said, switching to her feet. Aliea giggled as he cleaned between her toes, twitching away from his sword calloused hands on her petite soft feet. “That tickles!” she screeched, earning herself the first real smile of the evening.

Issac tugged her leg up, causing her to slip, holding herself above the water on her arms. Gently he rubbed her calf, slowly working his way around her knee. “Am I going to have to do this every time you need a bath pet?” he asked not sure if he wanted her to say yes or no. “Oh I think so, I’m just too frail and weak to bathe myself” she retorted, catching his eye lingering on her breasts.

With her arms back her chest was pushed up, her breasts sitting above the bubbles she’d managed to make in his absence. “You should consider penance, at least you’d stop sinning while you prayed” he laughed sliding up a thigh. He stopped short of her hips, instead moving over to her other leg, starting back at the foot. Moving her arms to hold herself up on the tub edges

Aliea watched him, he looked lovingly at her skin, washing her with a reverence she’d expect during prayer. “Careful Issac, looking at me with such love, you’ll make me forget I am a monster” she teased him. “You are not a monster….” he said frowning slightly, thinking that term better suited himself. “You are just one of the Maker’s exceptional creatures who needs special protection” he explained calmly rubbing her skin ever gently. 

And there she saw it, a chink in his armor. He still looked at her that certain way, he may pretend that he could resist her, but his eyes gave it all away. The cloth glanced over her hips and went to her belly, just as soft and curvy as he remembered. Up, up his hand went, sliding between her breasts, large hands glancing the sensitive flesh of her bosom. His hand slid up her neck and he shuddered, remembering his cruel treatment of her and he quickly moved away, dipping the cloth and returning to her clavicle instead.

Aliea smirked at him, soon he’d have no where left but the places she needed him to touch most. Issac gulped and slid down, unable to help but tugging at her nipples as he washed them gently. “Oooh” she let out softly, watching his face carefully for signs if she should ease up or go harder with her seduction. “So dirty” she huffed as Issac slid the wash cloth down, down her navel, over her dark curls and in between her creamy thighs.

“Very dirty” he grunted as he slid the cloth back and forth over her sex, not willing to leave the spot. “Very very” she whispered back biting her lip and throwing up her brows for a moment. Issac groaned dropping the cloth and letting it slide away as his hand stayed between her legs. “Need to clean every bit” he muttered, long finger slipping between her folds. “Yes, yes every bit” she repeated headily. Issac moved closer, giving him the angle to fit as many fingers as he liked into her tiny body.

The templar leaned down, eager to have more of her, lips upon him before he had time to think. He groaned, working his finger into her gently as she deepened the kiss. Aliea slipped her hands around his chest, keeping him close, not wanting him to pull away long enough to think about what he was doing. 

If she could just keep him focused on her, leave him breathless, hands never leaving her, maybe they could live in this perfect moment a little while longer. While Issac began working on the second digit Aliea let her hands slide down him, finding his belt and tugging it free. Aliea kissed him harder, encircling his cock with her lithe fingers. Issac murmured against her lips, but the mage couldn’t tell exactly what he said. 

“Maker forgive me” Issac had muttered under his breath, he was past the point of no return and he knew it. With his free hand he brought it to his hips and helped her unfasten his trousers. In a feat of endurance Issac never broke his kiss as he tugged off his pants one handed. He’d started thumbing her clit as his fingers pumped in and out, water sloshing around the tub. Fully nude he climbed in the waters.

Issac yanked his hand out of her and gripped her hips roughly. “You win, we will sin together” he snapped, turning her over in the waters. “I won’t be gentle” he laughed weakly. “Never a problem before” she taunted. Issac just growled as he lined up his engorged member to her entrance. His mind was too consumed with lust to back down, but the guilt still gnawed at him.

She is a child, a voice called as he started to sink into her. Aliea squealed with delight as he filled her and Issac paused, she seemed to enjoy it so much, but yet it was wrong. He couldn’t think about it right now, he’d just enjoy his misdeed and take his punishment later. “Naughty mageling” he huffed as he was able to start thrusting. Aliea clutched the tub tightly as Issac made good on his warning. She was extremely tight after long weeks without him to stretch her out.

Once he found a rythmn they both could barely stand he took hand off her shoulders, rubbed it on the discarded soap, and worked it between them “still dirty” he huffed, as he circled her unfilled entrance. Aliea just cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain as he fucked her savagely. Issac looked down at her, wanting nothing more than to do this over and over until she begged for mercy.

His perfect little mage pet, who begged for his abuses, his blasphemy, taunting him, luring him back to her no matter how hard he resisted. He enjoyed the feel of her wrapped around him, cock and digit, he rubbed through the thin flesh, feeling a perverse sense of delight as he stroked himself through her. “Beg for it” he ordered, needing to slow down to keep from coming right then. “Give it to me Issac!” Aliea replied right away.

“Teach me a lesson” she added reveling in finally getting to make love again. Issac leaned over her, biting her shoulder hard as he fucked her savagely. Finger and cock sliding back and forth and his cruel bite made for a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. Aliea mewled as her first orgasm crashed her, Issac bucked her hard as her walls tried to milk him. “Not yet” he huffed against her skin, fucking her harder, willing his body not to give up the fleeting pleasure. “You are still mine” he reminded, switching his bite for sucking on her ear.

“Always” she agreed breathlessly, his own restraint leading to another sweet release for her. As she came again he couldn’t resist any longer, his seed filling her as he kept pushing in. “You are an evil temptress, sin incarnate” he said warmly in her ear. Aliea smiled at that insult lovingly given.

“You say it like I can resist you any more than you can resist me” she said more reserved. Issac grinned into her ear kissing it lightly, still enjoying the after waves of his own release. He focused on her and nothing, not ready to give up this little bit of enjoyment. Shifting positions he sat back in the tub, pulling Aliea back with him, removing his hand, but keeping her attached otherwise.

Once seated in the tub he squeezed her breasts, having missed the feel of them beneath his fingers. Aliea snuggled back into him, warming the water again and relaxing into him. “You will be the death of me mage” he whispered softly trying not to imagine the penance he would owe for this transgression. “As long as we are together” Aliea responded even more quietly. Issac kissed the back of her head gently before squeezing her tightly. Why did something so wrong feel so right?


	16. Training

"Ardal!" Issac barked "again!" The sweat soaked teen breathed heavily as he struggled to bring the heavy broadsword up for another round of sparring with his father. At fourteen Ardal was tall for his age, but he was still dwarfed by his 6'4 father. Still too lanky and thin for his own liking he forced his arms to cooperate, he refused to be the one to ask to stop.

His father had been a Templar, trained from a young age to defend the innocent, from themselves often, but also from anyone who tried to harm them. He'd left that world long ago, before he was even born, but still the training, the devotion lingered. The strain was clear in his face as he parried, Issac easily knocking his sword to the side.

On the sidelines Mina cheered, eager for her own chance to practice, pulling at her leathers uncomfortably, she wanted to go without like her Da and brother, but her mother insisted she had to keep at least some layer on, fair or not. Ardal's long hair fell in his eyes, but he ignored it as he spun around out of his father's reach. Sweat dripped down the tips, but still he was undeterred.

Da had beaten him sure, dozens and dozens of times, but he never openly gave up, he preferred a warrior's defeat, lying on the ground sword at his throat. Issac's first lesson had been "never give up" and it stuck with Ardal. If he trained his body to just stop when he was tired, then he would never get any stronger. So he always kept pushing, wanting to be stronger, trying to live up to the living paragon that was Issac Hawke. On the battlefield he was hard and cold, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a good father.

He always kept Ardal from serious injury, smacking him with the flat of his sword instead of the blade, sparing him not pain for it always hurt, but instead he just prevented a serious injury that would take away from their training. "C'mon son, you've got more in you than this!" Issac taunted trying to work Ardal through his exhaustion. Gritting his teeth Ardal swung hard, catching Issac off balance with a quick side step and getting a good hit in on his side. "That's more like son!" he bellowed proudly swinging his sword hard as he did so.

Ardal grunted as the strike knocked him back, even catching the brunt with the sword made it a little hard to breathe. The teen kept at it, swinging and stepping, trying to find some hole in Issac's defenses. Trying for a risky gambit he stepped in close, hoping to get under his swing, but Issac was ready, tripping him and knocking him to the ground. Ardal sneered as Issac pushed the tip of his sword into his chin. "Very good son, you are getting better every day" he explained before putting his sword back in his scabbard.

Ardal rubbed his chin where the sharp tip had tickled, frowning at little as his repeated failure. Issac just smiled and reminded him "Son you are much better than I was at your age, now take a break." Ardal nodded, letting his grimace fade and watching Mina scramble up for her turn. Mina was pure energy, strikes quick and often, but lacking much strength so Issac knocked them aside easily. "Speed isn't everything" he growled at her as she managed a thin cut on his bicep.

Mina nodded, slowing her strikes and trying to put more power behind them. Issac feigned a step back and attacked, Mina already forgetting to take her time, did a quick slash and fell into Issac's trap, instantly getting knocked on her arse. Issac frowned "you haven't been listening Mina!" "It's not fair" she cried refusing to stand up again "Ardal gets to be fast!" "Yes, because he's already mastered strength!" Issac chided offering her a hand to pull her up. Pouting still she took it, standing up wobbly. "Stop it" he warned, pulling up his blade ready to begin again.

In her anger Mina tried again, refusing to focus and was easily knocked to the ground again. Issac growled at her to grow up and fetch the sword she'd tossed away. Only when Aliea appeared behind him did his hard mask fade, turning instead into a warm smile. "Love" he said happily, sheathing his sword and leaning down for a deep kiss. "I thought you could use some lemonade?" she offered gently, noticing the pouting nine-year-old. "Yes I think we need a break" Issac said kissing Aliea again.

Most children might have hated to see their parents be so amorous, but Ardal thought it was sweet, and was hopeful he'd still be so in love after so many years. After Issac took the glass from the tray Aliea had set on the ground and walked after Mina, Aliea came to Ardal and sat beside him, offering him some lemonade. "Thank you mother" he said politely, realizing just how parched he was.

Aliea smiled and brought an arm around him. "Temper tantrum?" she asked her eldest softly. "Yeah, no big suprise with her" Ardal said truthfully. Both his sisters had inherited their father's awful temper, though admittedly he rarely saw Issac's, he heard tales of it from his youth. Mina and Issac sat a ways away in the grass, Mina in Issac's lap, both their eyes closed. "It's just hard for her you know? She sees you and Issac, she just wants to be as strong" Aliea enlightened.

"It doesn't help you make her wear that armor and not me" he offered honestly. "I know, but the day you can grow breasts I'll want them protected from a practice sword as well" she iterated. "And you know you are to wear armor when out not with your father eh?" she asked seriously. "Oh yes mother, Da makes us" Ardal told her and she believed him, because it just wasn't in him to lie.  

Ardal leaned over and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "He's so gentle with you, but so tough on the battlefield, is that strange?" he asked after a while. "I suppose" she offered unhelpfully. "Your father....had a hard life Ardal, he has to be strong when he fights, but on the inside he is gentle and caring and that is what truly matters at the end of the day" she finished. "I'm glad he still can be...kind then, at least with you, with us, instead of being gruff all the time" he concluded.

"I very much agree Ardal" she added pulling him a little closer. "Was he ever...gruff with you? Before you really knew him?" Ardal asked innocently. Aliea chortled a little and squeezed him. "More than you'd care to know Ardal, but we got through each other's defenses after a while" she explained. "And now?" he asked softly. "All sweet" she said leaving the "and just spicy when I wish it" unsaid, he was just a child after all. Fin


	17. Secret Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 1

It was an odd sort of life they had begun to live after the spell was broken and Issac accepted he was unable to avoid temptation. He still had to do penance, although the whip had been barred to him he found a way to make amends to the Maker.

Some children had broken a window, leaving shattered glass all over the inside of a small room. Issac had accidentally knelt on a piece of glass and the pain shocked him with how sharp and intense it was.

And thus became a ritual, Issac would scatter sharp pieces of glass, kneel on them as he prayed, then pull out all the sharp chunks, drink a healing potion to hid the tell tale signs, and scurry back to Aliea to sin again. Keeping her happy had become worth the pain and suffering. 

He always returned to his sweet little mage, whose eyes lit up when he returned to her, unaware of the terrible cost her love was taking from him. It should of been enough for him, to have her affection, but his body craved more. He started having dreams about the terrible and twisted things he wished to do to her. The demon was all to correct about his deviant desires. 

The templar would picture his mage nude on the dining hall table, legs splayed, breakfast syrup poured atop her, him eating it off of her like she was a hot cake. All the other Templar's would look on him with both envy and amazement. 

She'd be bent over the viscount's, his, desk, door open for all the see him making love to his beautiful bride. The dreams woke him up with a guilt-filled erection, one he'd sneak off and pray away if he could manage to sneak off without her waking and demanding to fool around. 

After the third time she'd caught him trying to sneak off in the middle of the night she confronted him directly about it. He was cagey, too full of shame about his dark desires to tell her exactly what plagued him. "I can't Aliea...they are just...dreams...you need not concern yourself with him" he protested as she tugged him back to bed. 

"Just tell me a little, maybe I can help" she suggested, kissing his palm. "I have these dreams we...make love in public" he tried, giving the least objectionable part of his desire a test run. "Is that your terrible secret?" she asked with a muffled laugh. "Yes" he muttered, happy to leave it at that. "Well why didn't you just ask?" she suggested, sidling up closer to him as he sat again on the bed. 

"I thought you'd object..." he suggested half-heartedly, worried she'd not truly believe him. "If you TAKE me into public, how could I refuse? I'm dying to leave this damn tower" she exclaimed gleefully. "Well then pet, we shall have to take you for a walk tomorrow...perhaps into the market, I think you could use some more fancy smalls" he said with his debonair grin. "Just so you can hide them from me" she snarked back warmly. 

The very next day Issac was off, thank the Maker. He signed Aliea out of her duties and rushed her down the stairs and out of the tower. In hopes of appeasing his darkness he'd gone to bed unsated, wanting their outing to satisfy his darkest urges. After pawing through a few carts half interested Issac tugged Aliea into the first alley he came too, shoving her against the wall before she had time to protest. 

"Hands on the wall Mage" he ordered gruffly, the urge to overpower her strong. Aliea bit her lip, but obeyed, hands gingerly set on the grimy wall. "Spread your legs" he spat, kicking at her insteps as she didn't move fast enough for his liking. A gauntleted hand appeared between her legs, cool metal chilling her thighs. 

"Are you wet for me...pet?" he asked stroking her through the fabric resisting the urge to rip her smalls off where she stood. "Nope" she lied, not so easily ready to submit to him. "Oh? Is that so?" he questioned, sinking lower to inspect her sex for himself. He span her around and then ducked her head under her dress he pulled down the lace, placing a soft kiss to her nether lips and chuckling all the while. 

"You taste like you've been wanting me for hours mageling" he accused. Knotting her fingers in his hair she urged him on, enjoying the scene of a Templar in full uniform on his knees in broad daylight. "I suppose that could be true" Aliea teased, Issac's tongue lazily sliding up and down her aroused sex. Issac grunted as she confessed, teeth gently nipping her clit. 

"Ohhh sweet Issac" she let out happily, forgetting for a moment how exposed they both were. "Hush yourself" Issac snapped warningly, he stayed very aware how easily someone could stumble upon them, his cock was swollen and throbbing for that reason. If they were to be discovered he wanted the fun part to be over at least! He'd likely get scolded, Aliea would be punished, but as long as they kept up the ruse of the spell it wasn't likely too much bad would happen, but he didn't want to test Meredith's patience and get Aliea whipped again. 

Aliea squirmed as Issac laved her, nose bumping her clit and thick finger begin to work her channel. All the preparation he needed just to make love to her should of felt like a nuisance, but Issac took it as a reminder of his manliness. Two fingers in and she shudder "so close" she whispered. 

"Perfect" he laughed, pulling away and wiping his smug face. "Do you want release my little mageling? Suck my cock and then I will consider your request" he instructed, climbing from the ground and palming himself through his skirts. "What? After you deny me!" she snapped annoyed, body begging to finish what he'd started. 

"On your knees, come to Daddy and I'll finish you off I promise" he teased fishing out his cock, tossing the armor aside and stroking his purpled cock as Aliea watched. "I'm not going to call you that, you can't make me" she said warningly as she sunk down, licking her lips as she grabbed his arse and pulled him forward. 

Issac laughed as she struggled to fit him in her mouth reminding her "You've said that before." Thick cock crammed down her throat she managed a contemptuous look before concentrating on fitting him farther in. He tucked her bangs behind her ear as she bobbed on his prick. "Sweet Aliea, how are you so dirty and innocent at the same time?" he asked, fingers gingerly touching her face. 

Aliea let him fall from her aching jaw, it had been a few days since she'd had the chance to suck him off and she paid for it, and she told him "only for you Love". Issac groaned and sunk his fingers into her hair, pushing his hips forward once she'd gotten ahold of him again. The sounds of the market were close and if he leaned his head far enough over he could even see people scurrying around the stalls. 

"Take it all" he urged, pushing his cock in deeper before pulling back, just to sink back in again. "Yes yes, dirty mage, on your knees in reverence to your Maker, my cock" he let slip out, letting out the filthiest of his thoughts hoping not to send her off running. 

Aliea gasped as he spoke, surprised at the dirty talk, but not at all turned off. "Oh yes Master Issac, I worship at the altar of your cock!" she avowed, happy to play along. 

Issac paused a moment, at first worried she'd been teasing him, but the eagerness in her eyes and lips urged him on. "Yes pet, keep it up, keep it up and I will reward you so well, I can lap at that sopping cunt like a dog or fuck you till you scream" he promised thrusting down her throat as he held her ears firmly. 

Aliea flushed as his language, but didn't slow her assault on his cock. Nimble fingers fondled his sac as she let his wide length slide to the back of her throat. "Yes mage, take it all" he croaked as his release shot out, coating her tongue as she sucked out each remaining drop. 

Once she'd thoroughly drained him of his seed she stood and reached her arms up signaling she wished to kiss. "That's my Pet" he said happily, leaning down and kissing her deeply, making no comment of the sweet taste of himself on her lips. "So, little one, what shall you take as your reward? You did such a good job after all" he assured. 

Aliea gave him an unreadable look and then with a devious smirk said "Lick me or fuck me? Why can't I have both?"

Fin

 


	18. Old Habits

Life on the run had been hard, but with a baby it would of been impossible. After going as far as they could from the Chantry Issac used all the money they had managed to make, save, and find on a small cottage in a rural town. Little Ardal was only two months old and looking more like Issac every day. 

Issac had put in a long day in on a neighbors farm, earning them enough food for the next week, slowly building his reputation as a handy man, earning just enough to keep them afloat, with a little saved up on the side. It was hard to be away from his baby and wife so long, but if he kept at it, they could make the small cottage a wonderful home for their growing family.

When Issac made it back, dinner had long grown cold, but Issac didn’t want to bother Aliea to reheat it, all day alone with their little one was enough work. Once he’d finished he crept into the bedroom, finding a sleeping Aliea still nursing their baby boy. Ardal began to fuss, full and tired. Gingerly Issac pulled him from her and brought him into the main room to try and get him to sleep. “How are you little one?” he asked quietly. 

Ardal blinked his eyes and let out a little whimper. “Hmm” Issac said checking for and finding a soiled diaper. “Ah so that’s why you are so grumpy” Issac mused looking for a clean one to change Ardal into. Once clean Ardal fell asleep easily in Issac’s strong arms, not rousing as he tucked him into his crib. Fully awake and mind full of fantasies he’d had during his manual labor, Issac couldn’t hold back. 

Issac rucked up her night dress and tore down her smalls. Aliea stirred feebly as he manhandled her. “What’s wrong?” she asked as he pulled her legs apart. “I want you woman” he informed her as if an after thought. “Well you have me love” she retorted, parting her legs wider for him. “Mmm yes mage, obey your better” he taunted. 

“Oh of course Daddy” she laughed. Issac’s eyes narrowed for a moment, anger briefly flooding his mind before he was distracted by her fingers toying with her nipples. Milk leaked between her fingers and Issac felt a pang of desire strong enough to erase any lingering anger and guilt at the term for the time being. “Did you eat your dinner?” she asked nervously, his mood unreadable. “I’m about to” he informed her laughing as he leaned down to lick her wet fingers. “I left you” she started, but she stopped when he big down gently on her nipple. 

Then Aliea realized his game and stopped talking. One hand kneaded her breast, encouraging the flow as the other toyed with her sex, eager to make love while he feasted. Aliea murmured contently as he gave her body such undivided attention. A soft pop filled the air as he dropped a breast “talk to me love” he demanded. “What do you want me to say Issac?” she crooned. “Tell me how you want this” he directed, vestiges of guilt ebbing up as he roughly prepped her. “Oh? You want me to say that I want you to suckle me like a babe?” she offered hopefully.

Issac narrowed his eyebrows and stilled his fingers. “Fine not like a babe, but you do love to suckle me, taste my milk do you not” she charged. “Of course, it’s a tangible sign of your motherhood” he explained sinking back down to do just that again. Aliea moaned as his fingers breached her once again, thumb working on her clit dutifully. “Beg for it” he growled, darker urges rising. 

“Please please Ser, pity a wayward mage with a little release” she whimpered, wide smile on her face. “Mmm naughty mage, why should I give you anything” he asked sternly. “I’m gifting you with my milk, is that not gift enough?” she wondered aloud. “Hah, you love every moment” he accused, his own grin spreading on his face. “I admit nothing” she chortled stroking his hair as he sucked on her breast. Unable to hold back Issac crawled up on his knees, aligning his cock to her entrance. 

Issac hadn’t prepped her enough on purpose, he wanted the pleasure of stretching her tight walls with his thick prick. Aliea cried out as he breached her, the burn out weighing the pleasure for much longer than usual. “You’ve been so naughty” he talked into her chest “needed to be punished.” Aliea swallowed hard and nodded quickly. “So naughty” she forced out after a moment. Issac grinned cruelly as Aliea whimpered and her chest heaved in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

Once he’d fully seated he wrapped his arms around her tight and leaned back, pulling her on top of him. With her higher he could thrust deeper and still reach her delicious nipples with an added bonus of watching them bounce when he took a moment to take a breath. “Take it all you mage temptress” he said holding her hips down as he fucked her.

“What’s got you so worked up?” she asked as he kept at it harder and harder. Issac didn’t answer, instead he kept up his brutal pace while sucking down her milk as fast as he could wring it from her post-partum body. His goatee was slick with fluid, red marks digging into her hips from his fingernails. All day he’d thought of what he wished to wish to do to her. 

He wanted to make love to her gently by a fire, but his body craved more, power struggles and dominance instead of sweet and kind like a good man of the Maker should want. “Issac” Aliea whispered while he mused, her voice barely loud enough to register. “Hush Mage!” he bellowed, gripping her harder and bucking his last few thrusts to pure bliss. Body emptied of it’s seed Issac focused on filling his belly still not hearing what was going on around him. 

Finally Aliea yanked him up,eyes full of tears and worry. “Issac!” she huffed out. Issac blinked slowly, his hearing finally returning, Ardal was screaming and Aliea was shaking. He jumped back and saw the dark bruises on her hips. “What happened? it was like you went somewhere else” Aliea asked, not sounding mad so but instead concerned. “I..I..” Issac stammered, not even sure himself. Ardal’s cries piercing his thoughts, adding to the guilt.

“Issac I’m fine, tell me what’s going on” Aliea asked concerned, but Issac just stood there not speaking. Shaking her head she went to gather Ardal from his crib and settle him back down. When she returned to the bedroom he was gone.  
Issac had bolted the second she left, feeling stifled by the air in the house after grabbing his pack. He needed a long walk to work out his feelings. 

‘The Maker is angry at me’ he mused ‘this is his punishment for my sins, hurting my wife, waking my child in my debasement. “He is angry at me for not doing penance…” he began to speak out loud. “I promised I’d try to stop but…I can’t hurt her like that again” he decided, sinking his hand into his pack and finding the tiny bag hidden in the bottom. 

Finding a clearing he emptied out the glass shards, many stained pink with his blood. After rolling up his pant legs he took a deep breath and kneaded on the glass. Deep in the woods he did not need to hide his cry of anguish as he thought of all of his sins. For a moment he’d thought he could just be happy with her, but the guilt from the many years in service to the Maker wouldn’t abate. Tears streamed down his face as he began reciting the chant, forcing himself to picture each terrible thing he’d done to feel the full amount of shame and sorrow that the Maker demanded. 

When he was done a few hours later he joined Aliea and Ardal in bed, knees healed with a potion, pulling them both in close as they slept. “I’m so sorry my loves” he whispered to their sleeping forms “I will try to be good.” Fin


	19. Secret Desires

It was an odd sort of life they had begun to live after the spell was broken and Issac accepted he was unable to avoid temptation. He still had to do penance, although the whip had been barred to him he found a way to make amends to the Maker. Some children had broken a window, leaving shattered glass all over the inside of a small room. Issac had accidentally knelt on a piece of glass and the pain shocked him with how sharp and intense it was.

And thus became a ritual, Issac would scatter sharp pieces of glass, kneel on them as he prayed, then pull out all the sharp chunks, drink a healing potion to hid the tell tale signs, and scurry back to Aliea to sin again. Keeping her happy had become worth the pain and suffering. 

He always returned to his sweet little mage, whose eyes lit up when he returned to her, unaware of the terrible cost her love was taking from him. It should of been enough for him, to have her affection, but his body craved more. He started having dreams about the terrible and twisted things he wished to do to her. The demon was all too correct about his deviant desires. 

The templar would picture his mage nude on the dining hall table, legs splayed, breakfast syrup poured atop her, him eating it off of her like she was a hot cake. All the other Templar’s would look on him with both envy and amazement. She’d be bent over the viscount’s, his, desk, door open for all the see him making love to his beautiful bride. The dreams woke him up with a guilt-filled erection, one he’d sneak off and pray away if he could manage to sneak off without her waking and demanding to fool around. 

After the third time she’d caught him trying to sneak off in the middle of the night she confronted him directly about it. He was cagey, too full of shame about his dark desires to tell her exactly what plagued him. “I can’t Aliea…they are just…dreams…you need not concern yourself with him” he protested as she tugged him back to bed. 

“Just tell me a little, maybe I can help” she suggested, kissing his palm. “I have these dreams we…make love in public” he tried, giving the least objectionable part of his desire a test run. “Is that your terrible secret?” she asked with a muffled laugh. “Yes” he muttered, happy to leave it at that. “Well why didn’t you just ask?” she suggested, sidling up closer to him as he sat again on the bed. 

“I thought you’d object…” he suggested half-heartedly, worried she’d not truly believe him. “If you TAKE me into public, how could I refuse? I’m dying to leave this damn tower” she exclaimed gleefully. “Well then pet, we shall have to take you for a walk tomorrow…perhaps into the market, I think you could use some more fancy smalls” he said with his debonair grin. “Just so you can hide them from me” she snarked back warmly. 

The very next day Issac was off, thank the Maker. He signed Aliea out of her duties and rushed her down the stairs and out of the tower. In hopes of appeasing his darkness he’d gone to bed unsated, wanting their outing to satisfy his darkest urges. After pawing through a few carts half interested Issac tugged Aliea into the first alley he came too, shoving her against the wall before she had time to protest. 

“Hands on the wall Mage” he ordered gruffly, the urge to overpower her strong. Aliea bit her lip, but obeyed, hands gingerly set on the grimy wall. “Spread your legs” he spat, kicking at her insteps as she didn’t move fast enough for his liking. A gauntleted hand appeared between her legs, cool metal chilling her thighs. 

“Are you wet for me…pet?” he asked stroking her through the fabric resisting the urge to rip her smalls off where she stood. “Nope” she lied, not so easily ready to submit to him. “Oh? Is that so?” he questioned, sinking lower to inspect her sex for himself. He span her around and then ducked his head under her dress he pulled down the lace, placing a soft kiss to her nether lips and chuckling all the while. 

“You taste like you’ve been wanting me for hours mageling” he accused. Knotting her fingers in his hair she urged him on, enjoying the scene of a Templar in full uniform on his knees in broad daylight. “I suppose that could be true” Aliea teased, Issac’s tongue lazily sliding up and down her aroused sex. Issac grunted as she confessed, teeth gently nipping her clit. 

“Ohhh sweet Issac” she let out happily, forgetting for a moment how exposed they both were. “Hush yourself” Issac snapped warningly, he stayed very aware how easily someone could stumble upon them, his cock was swollen and throbbing for that reason. If they were to be discovered he wanted the fun part to be over at least! He’d likely get scolded, Aliea would be punished, but as long as they kept up the ruse of the spell it wasn’t likely too much bad would happen, but he didn’t want to test Meredith’s patience and get Aliea whipped again. 

Aliea squirmed as Issac laved her, nose bumping her clit and thick finger begin to work her channel. All the preparation he needed just to make love to her should of felt like a nuisance, but Issac took it as a reminder of his manliness. Two fingers in and she shudder “so close” she whispered. 

“Perfect” he laughed, pulling away and wiping his smug face. “Do you want release my little mageling? Suck my cock and then I will consider your request” he instructed, climbing from the ground and palming himself through his skirts. “What? After you deny me!” she snapped annoyed, body begging to finish what he’d started. 

“On your knees, come to Daddy and I’ll finish you off I promise” he teased fishing out his cock, tossing the armor aside and stroking his purpled member as Aliea watched. “I’m not going to call you that, you can’t make me” she said warningly as she sunk down, licking her lips as she grabbed his arse and pulled him forward. 

Issac laughed as she struggled to fit him in her mouth reminding her “You’ve said that before.” Thick cock crammed down her throat she managed a contemptuous look before concentrating on fitting him farther in. He tucked her hair behind her ear as she bobbed on his prick. “Sweet Aliea, how are you so dirty and innocent at the same time?” he asked, fingers gingerly touching her face. 

Aliea let him fall from her aching jaw, it had been a few days since she’d had the chance to suck him off and she paid for it, and she told him “only for you Love”. Issac groaned and sunk his fingers into her hair, pushing his hips forward once she’d gotten ahold of him again. The sounds of the market were close and if he leaned his head far enough over he could even see people scurrying around the stalls. 

“Take it all” he urged, pushing his cock in deeper before pulling back, just to sink back in again. “Yes yes, dirty mage, on your knees in reverence to your true Maker, my cock” he let slip out, hoping letting out the filthiest of his thoughts would not send her running. Aliea gasped as he spoke, surprised at the dirty talk, but not at all turned off. “Oh yes Master Issac, I worship at the altar of your cock!” she avowed, happy to play along. 

Issac paused a moment, at first worried she’d been teasing him, but the eagerness in her eyes and lips urged him on. “Yes pet, keep it up, keep it up and I will reward you so well, I can lap at that sopping cunt like a dog or fuck you till you scream” he promised thrusting down her throat as he held her ears firmly. 

Aliea flushed as his language, but didn’t slow her assault on his cock. Nimble fingers fondled his sac as she let his wide length slide to the back of her throat. “Yes mage, take it all” he croaked as his release shot out, coating her tongue as she sucked out each remaining drop. 

Once she’d thoroughly drained him of his seed she stood and reached her arms up signaling she wished to kiss. “That’s my Pet” he said happily, leaning down and kissing her deeply, making no comment of the sweet taste of himself on her lips. “So, little one, what shall you take as your reward? You did such a good job after all” he assured.   
Aliea gave him an unreadable look and then with a devious smirk said “Lick me or fuck me? Why can’t I have both?”  
Fin


End file.
